THE INFINIT FAIRY
by ElswordSieghart
Summary: The el search party faced the strongest enemy ever all hope was lost until Elsword used the sacred sword conwell true power but it came with a price which led our hero to new adventure can Elsword survive Will he return home or stay find out Op Elsword / maybe Elswordxharem.
1. A new adventure

'I _wake up in a white void.'_

I was staring at the vast emptiness searching for any life but there was nothing what happened to me then it came to me .I remembered the fight against him me using conwell full power the new strength releasing the seal and the price for it.

"So I died."Elsword said to no one

man sis is going to kill me,but I'm already dead still waiting for something to happen maybe i will meet my parents I wander what there reaction will be like,while I was thinking what will happen in the afterlife I heard a voice.

 _'Elsword'_

I looked around and saw nothing must be my imagination then I heard it again.

 _'Elsword'_

I looked around and this time I saw it but not a what but who it was a girl.I never met before it was hard to discribe her I saw many beautiful girls like Are or Rena and the other female in the el search party but she top all of them who was she how does she know my name but for some reason I felt safe around her why.

"You must have a lot of questions,but first let introduce ourselves."she said with a smile.

"Ok,my name is Elsword Sieghart of the Sieghart family."Elsword said with a grin waiting for her response but he did not expect to hear what she's about say.

"Hello Elsword,my name you heard before I was known around all Elrios as the first El lady."She said with the same smile.

Wait what did I hear her concretely did she said the El lady like "they El lady" at thet moment my jaw dropped in front of me was someone who was worshiped as a goddess who sacrificed her life to restore the power of the El saving humanity was talking to me like it was any normal day.

"Did anyone ever tell you have a cute face when you are embarrassed."The El Lady said giggling.

"Don't call me cute."Elsword said screaming as my face red like my hair.I hate when people call me cute like Rean or Eun and even sis says that.I can't understand women's she looked at me with a smile trying to calm myself figuring out what's going on.I looked at her seriously.

"why am I here or where am I."Elsword said serious,she looked at my eyes like she was looking at my soul feeling nervous waiting for her answer.

"You have honest and pure heart."The El Lady said still looking at my I was confused what does she mean.

"To answer your question well we are somewhere between life and death,and to why you are here because I brought you here to make an offer of second chance in life ."The El Lady said this time with a serious face.

"A second chance ."Elsword said still confused what's going on right now.

"Allow me to explain Elsword by far your are the best human I have seen you did so many good things you sacrificed you're humanity to have power to save your friends knowing you will become a demon,you managed to accept many people from different race,you managed to survive against Perkisas and wielding has power,saving Elrios from the demons and again from him, conwell was right by choosing you to use his power."The El lady said excited...wait conwell does she know the old man...wait how old is he I thought he only knew Eun,does he know the El lady as well my mind trying to understand will she continued.

"And with that to make up all the hard work you done I will give a reword in a second chance in life."The El Lady said,wait a second chance does she mean I will be alive again that means I could see my friends again and stop them from crying over this my death I could see sis,Ara,Rena,Raven,Eve,Chung,Add,Lu,Ciel,Rose and even Aisha surprised by that last part,but my excitement stopped by what the El lady said next.

"But I can't revive you back at Elrios."The El Lady said with a sad face,my excitement stopped and looked her confused again.

"Eh...?,wait why you said you give me a second chance in life,but I can't revive back at Elrios."Elsword said waiting for a reason.

"Allow me to explain further the reason why because you already died at Elrios so I can't revive you back,but I can revive back in a different world where you didn't died this world have similarities to Elrios ,this world will be in danger because of some god mistake and I think you will be able to stop it and in same time you will be alive again I will give you time to think about it."The El Lady said waiting for my answer.

I was left speechless a different world I can't go back to my world but I have to go to another one what the point of a second chance if I can't see my friends,I left them there crying because of me they tried to stop me from removing the seal knowing it will kill me sis was crying,I never saw her cry before my sister was always so strong after finding out our father had died she kept trying to work hard to protect me but she couldn't and lost her brother remember that still hurt my heart and I even couldn't tell Are how I feel about her thinking of a decision on one part I could just wait here in the void and on other part I could start a new life without my friends and protect this new world from evil like what I did in my home what should I do,I searched my heart for an answer.

 _'Why do you want power."_ I heard a strange voice inside my head. _'Why do you want power.'_ I heard it again it wasn't conwell _.'do you want to defeat someone or to protect someone...answer me_ _ **Elsword**_ _.'_ Said the mysterious voice why do I want power sure I want power to be as strong as my sister...but that's not the only reason I want power to protect my friends,the village people and to prevent anyone from going through what me and my friends gone through in the past,the answer was easy I didn't need to think so hard about it

"Well what you're answer."The El lady said.

"I will go."Elsword said with a grin.

The El lady just smiled at me happy from my answer no matter where I am if someone needs my help I help them even if they were from different world or universe.

"But before that tell me about the world I'm going to."Elsword said while I was studying with Aisha big surprises I learned that information are important I need to know about the place I'm going to.

"Of course I'm not sanding you there blindly."The El Lady said,I tried to listen carefully.

"The world I'm sanding is called **Earth Land**."The El lady said after that she continued to talk about Ishgar,the kingdom of Fiore,Ethernano,magic,the magic council,wizards,guilds,dark guilds,guild masters,jobs and jewels it took time to understand most of it after that the El lady waited to see if I understand,I nodded in response.

"Oh!.Before I forget Elsword can you use Perkisas flames of greed."I answered by showing her the orange and red fire."Ok can you use demon flames."Again I showed her the dark blue flames I asked Lu to tech me how to do it sense I was half demon."Ok just one more thing."she came closer to my face,she put her hands on my check and placed her lips on my,I surprised by the...k...ki...kiss why she's kisses me oh! God it's Eun all over again every time Eun is out she uses Ara body to do things to me and every time I'm hit with Aisha lightning. after she's finished she looked at me giggling at my expression.

" **What was that for.** "I screamed at her my face was red from the embarrassment.

"I was transferring some of the power of goddess to you now you have **Dragon** , **Demon** and **God** in you and the same 6 elements power of the 6 el masters."She said with a brilliant smile.

I didn't have time to say anything after I felt incredible power inside of me I felt more powerful than I was in the past so this the power of the El lady.

"Now are you ready."I nodded in respon."Ok just stay still the spell will take some time."I stand still waiting for the spell to finish I'm going to start a new adventure everyone I promise,I will find a way to return in the mens time stay safe.

"Oh! And don't worry about your friends I will try to talk to them and tell them you are safe and sound."I was so relieved at least they will not feel sad thinking am dead."Ok it's ready."after she said that everything becomes brighter."try not to die again."was the last thing I heard before everything becomes black.

And with that Elsword Sieghart (infinity sword class ) start he's new adventure in

 **INFINIT FAIRY**

* * *

 **Author not: hello everyone I hope you enjoy my first fanfic ,in this fanfic I replaced Natsu with Elsword I hope you enjoy my story,I'm sorry for any mistakes it's my first fanfic**


	2. Elsword vs The Fire King,a new friend

(The Kingdom of fiore,unknown forest)

Here we have a lovely forest the sun is rising the Birds are chirping you can hear the river flowing it's like any normal day except this day is different right now in the sky there is a brilliant white light from that light came a giant fire ball it landed in the forest causing an earthquake that shook the forest leaving a giant crater and smoke after the smoke cleared inside the giant crater was a little boy with spike red hair,who was at lest 5 years old he was wearing a white shirt and red pants the after a couple of minutes the boy was opening his eyes he walked out of the crater looking it his surroundings .

 _'Where am I.'_ Thought Elsword then he remembered his death meetings the El lady the deal,so this is Earth Land,right now I should be in some contrary named Fiore what should I do,should I train maybe I should join a guild,while I thinking what to do I sense something is different about me for some reason I felt smaller,I looked at my hands...huh?.

 _'Why are my hands so small.'_ l looked at my feet and touched my head...

" **Why did I turned into a little kid."** I said screaming what's going on why am I a little kid again the El lady didn't mention anything about this what should I do about this.

(After 5 minutes)

"I can't do anything about now, I could still use my powers but not much,maybe I could use this chance to train to control my new power and become stronger than my past self." Said Elsword.

Right now Elsword body changed right now he is half **human,dragon,demon and God** , his stronger than when he was 13 or 15 years old,he could defeat an adult solider or a demon,but not a demon general maybe.

"I know I could defeat Banthus with one slash." Elsword said while walking through the forest to find a village

Then suddenly Elsword felt the ground shaking it didn't sound like an earthquake no it sounded more like foot steps a GIANT foot steps,looking through his surroundings papering for a fight,when the the sound came closer he saw something unbelievable.

In front of him was a giant red dragon with yellow eyes there was a scar on his right eye,that dragon reminded him of that bastard Perkisas,that dragon don't look as strong as the greed dragon,the dragon is strong Elsword can sense it butthe greed dragon is far stronger.

Elsword can tell the greed dragon wasn't fighting Elsword and the El search party seriously he's just playing around with them if Glave haven't interference they all might be dead, but his the one who told the to go there to get stronger because of him they almost died.

Right now wasn't the time to remember the past,the red dragon came closer looking at his surroundings, he look like searching for something or someone,the dragon spotted the little swordsman after that another unbelievable thing happened.

 **"Tell me little human are you the one who caused that earthquake a while ago."** The dragon said.

He can talk, Elsword couldn't believed it's another talking dragon don't tell me his going to test him for his entertainment, he already got one annoying dragon he don't need another one,snapping from his train of thought Elsword looked at the dragon.

"So what of it." Elsword said to the dragon and been carful he has the power but he can't use it because it will destroy his body, he can't handle this power yet.

 **"Impressive."** The dragon said. _' This little human have so much potential and power stronger than any human I ever met in my entire life, but I can feel he have more, maybe more than him, maybe he could defeat him.'_ Though the dragon while looking at Elsword analyzing him. **"Tell me human what's your name."** Said the dragon

Elsword looking at the dragon trying to find any ill intentions if that dragon have any evil thoughts the dark El will react to,but there nothing trusting his intuition Elsword told the dragon his name.

"My name is Elsword Sieghart,what is yours." Elsword said sense no danger for the dragon maybe there are good dragons.

 **"Elsword what a strange name."** The dragon said looking at Elsword. _'he have honest eyes.'_ Though the dragon,then the dragon said his name.

 **" I'm the Fire Dragon King Igneel."** Igneel said after saying his name Igneel looked at Elsword. **" So Elsword can you tell me who really are you or what are you."** Igneel said. _'He have so much power maybe he is another demon created by the black wizard or he another human transformed to a dragon like him.'_ Igneel thinking about what is Elsword.

Elsword was looking at Igneel thinking should he tell him the dragon look like a nice person, but he can't just tell anyone he needs to see if the dragon is trust worthy and he known the best way.

"Ok Igneel I will tell you if you have a sparring match against me." Elsword said with a smirk seeing the dragon reaction can you blame him a 5 years old boy just challenged a dragon but not any dragon the fire dragon King most human would just run away there only two things can make a challenge for the fire King one is another dragon and the other is a dragon slayer but that human is neither of them,after a while the dragon made his decision.

 **"Ok Elsword I will spar with you."** Igneel said showing his own smirk. _'His an interesting human I can't sense any dragon lacrima implanted in him so his not a second generation dragon slayer ,but what these feeling it feel like I'm facing a dragon,no something even more powerful.'_ Though Igneel while papering for his match. _'maybe it's my imagination,right now I need to see what he got,I should be careful not to hurt him,I just knock him out.'_ Though Igneel seeing Elsword is prepared, he doesn't know he will regret it.

"Are you ready." Elsword said to Igneel who nodded in response,Elsword focused his magic,he should be careful not to use to much or it will destroy his body,lucky for him this new body is more durable than in the past maybe because his not fully human but 4 different beings.

 _'Ok I should use speed to caught him of guard,then finish it with a strong attack,I can't use conwell right now so I have to rely on my element attack,good for me that my element power is strong as the 6 el masters elements not to mention greed dragon fire and demon fire.'_ Though Elsword with the plan to test Igneel.

"Alright Igneel here I come **Aura of Vitality."** Elsword said now covered in a azure aura,it took Igneel by surprised he never seen this kind of magic before at that moment Elsword disappeared completely Igneel trying to locate Elsword but couldn't sense even with his dragon sense he can't find the little swordsman. _' Could his magic hide hispresence completely even a dragon can't find.'_ Though Igneel still searching until he heard something above quickly Igneel looked up and he saw what looked like a giant fire ball and inside he heard.

" **Aura of Destruction".** Again he hard Elsword and again there was a strange aura but instead of the color azure it was crimson and it covered the fire ball as well,Igneel didn't see this type of magic before what worse the fire ball grew in size making look like a giant meteor of destruction came to destroy Earth Land,Igneel felt danger from that attack why once again Elsword surprise Igneel how could a little human who doesn't like older than 5 have so much power.

 **"Ok Elsword let's how strong is your attack."** Igneel said taking a deep breath and looking at Elsword attack **"Fire Dragon Roar!."** Igneel unleashed a giant torrent of flame to match Elsword,then when the two attack collided with each other,there was a giant and brilliant explosion that covered the forest lucky for them there wasn't any town from miles.

After the explosion there was smoke after a couple of minutes the smoke is gone the landscape completely changed,once a beautiful forest became a wasteland,the trees became ashes the river dryad up completely,in the middle of all that destruction there was two figures,one was a boy who was holding his left arm like it was put in to the grinder, but despite the pain he was smiling like he's having so much fun,and the other figure was a red dragon who looks tired but not hurt and he was smiling like he's having so much fun,they looked at each other's and then.

"Hahahahahahahah!." Both of them were laughs so much,after few seconds they stopped.

" You're one tough dragon Igneel." Elsword said while looking at his arm. _" Damn it ,my hand hurt like hell I used to much magic stupid it's like before I got conwell I can't control my magic properly again and why did I use aura of destruction,man that was a bad idea imagine if I used my awakening mode I might lost my arm,maybe I shouldn't use a fire attack on a fire dragon.'_ Though Elsword while thinking should he stop and tell Igneel it well be great to have an ally in Earth Land and he is a dragon...maybe after one more attack.

 **"You too Elsword I haven't had so much fun before."** Igneel said while looking at Elsword. _' What kind of power does Elsword have and what with that azure and crimson aura I never seen this type of magic before is it some kind of lost magic or is it a new type of magic,but there's something strange I don't sense any magic form both aura it's like something neutral not magic,but that fire attack it felt like dragon fire but not_ _ **dragon slayer magic**_ _,there was a dragon aura around it but different,Elsword what are you.'_ Though Igneel while also thinking if he should stop or continue to see more of Elsword power.

 **"So Elsword do wanna stop the Match you a bit tired."** Igneel said while looking at Elsword left arm knowing that attack was to much on his body,no that was even impossible,that kind of fire magic was impossible for any fire wizard to do let alone a fire dragon slayer,you need a lot of magical powers and practice.

"How about one more attack there something I want to try." Elsword said focusing his magic,Elsword took a deep breath,Igneel eyes widened at what Elsword is about to do.

 ** _' Is he using a Dragon Roar, but I didn't sense any Dragon Slayer magic in him.'_** Though Igneel until he sensate something different. _ **' This power it's not like dragon,but it feels like a demon'.**_ Wondered Igneel while looking at Elsword who has a dark blue aura around him. **"Ok you got it Elsword."** Igneel said while also taking a deep breath.

After few seconds both attack were ready and both of them fired

 **"Ice Demon Roar!."**

 **"Fire Dragon Roar!."**

Both Elsword and Igneel fired there roar attacks,Igneel fired a torrent of fire and Elsword fired a torrent of blue ice covered in a dark demonic aura,when both attack collided there was another explosion but smaller than the last one,after that there's was stem and wen the stem is gone both Elsword and Igneel looking at each not tired very much thanks to Igneel being a dragon like any dragon he have a lot of magical power and stamina,for Elsword is his Sieghart family blood line who's also has a lot of magical power and stamina.

"Ok I guess that it for the sparring match,I haven't had a great warm up in a long time you're a great training partner Igneel." Said Elsword with a grin while not moving his left arm so it can heal. _' I guess combining the ice element el with the dark el demonic aura worked,maybe I could combine my dragon and god aura with other elements.'_ Though Elsword while feeling excited to test his new power.

 **"You too Elsword,I haven't had a sparring match this great other than with my old friend Atlas Flame."** Igneel said with grin. _' That kid have so much potential maybe after few years he might become the strongest wizard in all Earth Land.'_ Though Igneel want to see Elsword full potential when he grows up.

"Ok,Igneel sense you give me a great exercise and you seen like a trust worthy dragon I will tell you about my self but don't tell anyone." Elsword said to Igneel who nodded in response after that Elsword told Igneel from were he came from but didn't told everything like the dark el, benign dead to come here and becoming a half human,dragon,demon and a god.

After finishing his story he looked at Igneel who have even a bigger grin.

 **"I know you were a strong human,but that is more amazing than I expected you might be the strongest being in all Earth land."** Igneel said ." **So what are you going to do now."** Igneel said looking at confused Elsword.

"I don't know maybe travel and train or join a guild." Elsword said thinking what to do,Igneel looked at him and had an idea.

 **"Well Elsword how about you come training with me to learn Dragon Slayer Magic."** Igneel said. **" You don't know much about Earth Land only the basic things,I could even teach you the language and how to write it what do you say Elsword."** Wetting for Elsword respond.

"Well I need to understand the writing and I need to learn different type of magic so people won't be suspicious of mine when they ask me what type of magic I use,so i accept the offer Igneel." Elsword said who was excited to learn from a dragon who won't try to kill him.

 **"Ok we will start the training after your left arm is healed."** Igneel said who offer a ride on his back.

"Ok,but before we do let me do something first." Elsword said who put his right hand on the ground there was a green and white aura around him after a couple of minutes the landscape changed back to the beautiful forest once again." Ok let's go now." Elsword claimed on Igneel back and took off with his students/friend.

 _ **'You surprised me once again,I can't for your training to begin.'**_ _Though Igneel with excited._

With that Elsword and Igneel gone to start Elsword training what kind of new adventure awaits Elsword.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter,I'm not good with fighting scene and about that move " Ice Demon Roar" Elsword used the water form the power of the el master Denif turn into ice and combined with the dark el demonic power it might be similar to "ice devil slayer Magic " maybe and about the forest Elsword both used el master Gaia and Solace power ,I hope you liked it send any reviews if I make a mistake or to help the story to become better and thank you very much**


	3. Goodbyes and new beginning

(3 years later,somewhere in the mountains).

Here we have some of Fiore beautiful mountains that reach far above the clouds,where no wizard climbed the temperature is cold and air is fresh,in above you could explosion and some bright lights,but they are not normal lights and at the top of the mountain you could see two figures one was a 8 years old boy with red spiky hair he was wearing red shirt,red pants black shoes,black gloves and metal guard on his shoulders and knees,he was riding what it looked like a giant glowing sword,both of his hands were covered fire,the other figure was a giant red dragon,it was Igneel and Elsword and they were doing some Aerial maneuvers combat.

"Are you ready to give up yet Igneel." Elsword said with a grin,who was riding a copy of conwell made from his magic.

 **"Don't think just because you got some great hits on me that is over."** Igneel said with an annoying expression. **"I'm called "The Fire Dragon King" for a reason."**

"You're stubborn as always." Elsword said going straight to Igneel.

 **"You're one to talk."** Igneel said going straight to Elsword as well.

 **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Elsword lunched a left flaming fist to Igneel head,but Igneel saw that and then. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** he dodge it by unleashing a torrent of fire from his mouth toward Elsword using it as a distraction.

"Nice try but I know it's just a distraction,you used this trick last time on our pervasive match it won't work like last time..." Elsword then summoned conwell into his right hand taking a slashing stance **"Wind Mega Slash"** Elsword used his signature move,added with the wind el power,Elsword blowed away the fire,when the fire is gone Igneel disappeared.

"Same trick won't work twice,up there." Elsword looked up but didn't saw Igneel,he then looked down there nothing until heard something from behind.

 **" I know it won't work like before so I tried something different..."** Igneel said from behind Elsword. **" you should have been aware of your surroundings more."**

"Don't you think I was peppered for that." Elsword said with a smirk and suddenly four red chains appeared out of nowhere tied Igneel hands and feet.

 **"What!"** Igneel couldn't move he tried burning them but didn't.

 **"What are these chains made from."** Igneel said still struggling to escape but to no avail.

"How you like my sealing chain it has the power to even hold deity,it once used by my sister to seal away the Demon God Sult for my world,I have a friend who is good at sealing techniques,she might be clumsy but she is a good teacher."Elsword said remembering how he and Ara reading books about her family sealing techniques,martial art and using chi for both fighting or healing,but remembered every time his guard is down Eun will come out and let just say when you're alone with Eun the only thing to do is run as fast as possible good thing Ara doesn't remember anything. _' Man if Ara remembered what Eun almost did to me with her body, I don't think I could show my face around again.'_ Elsword though with his face red like his hair.

 **"So these are the famous chains,I can see why they can hold a deity..."** Igneel said who stopped struggling know full well that is was useless. **"...but I thought you're sister is the only one who can do it."**

"That's true,but thanks to being a descendant of the el and my friend,I managed to figure it out." Elsword said,but that not the only reason it's thanks to the El lady power he managed to do it."so do you want to continue like this or surrender."

 **"Ok,you win I surrender."** Igneel said with a sigh.

It been three years since Elsword started his training with Igneel he managed to learn every **Fire Dragon Slayer** techniques and as well as **Dragon Force,** Igneel was surprised by it,but he Elsword saying that the Sieghart family have good affinity with the element of fire,Elsword managed to master the skills that he had when he was 13 years old,Elsword can't stills use conwell fully well he could only summon at lest 500 to 1000 copies of conwell, he could summon more if he used **Aura Of Vitality,** he will need less mana or ethernano is what they call it in Earth Land,Elsword also managed to combine elements power with his dragon,demon and god aura ,when Elsword used some of his elements with his dragon aura that he got from the greed dragon Igneel said it's feels like **Dragon Slayer Magic** but a bit different still it should have the same effect on dragon,Conwell said he could help Elsword make his elements and dragon power be the same like **Dragon Slayer Magic** ,and maybe his demon or god,he also managed to make a new powerful attack by combining his **Aura Of Destruction,Final Strike** and his **Greed Fire,** let just say that both Igneel and Conwell forbidding Elsword from doing that move,people still wandering if a giant meteor crashed and made that crater,still Elsword training is going fine until.

" Hey Igneel is something wrong?"Elsword asked while his eating dinner a giant meat he cooked from hunting,Elsword doing not just magic training but physical training as well he trained to increase his strength,endurance,stamina,senses and cooking for some reason,Elsword learned to hunt animals on his own and live in wild but he did something like that before in his world when training to surpass his sister he would go to the forest to train or hunt for food,right now isn't the time to think about the past,about few months ago Elsword saw Igneel been worrying about something.

 **"Huh?"** Igneel looked at Elsword. **" Nothing wrong Elsword just a bit tired that's all."** Igneel said looking it the camp fire right now it is the middle of the night,Elsword and Igneel were resting in forest with a nice waterfall away from any town.

"You're lying to me I can tell or have you forgot about my sharp senses," Igneel looked at Elsword again his eyes looking like looking at his soul." So tell me what's wrong?"

 **"No I haven't forgotten,"** Igneel said with a sigh. **" I guess it's about time I told you the truth."**

Elsword looked at him confused what truth,Elsword focused on what Igneel is about to say.

 **"You see Elsword like me their are other dragon who managed to survive the war 400 years ago and like you they found human children and raised them like their own children,but in a particular day those same dragon are going to disappear leavening their adopted children behind."** Igneel said with a sad face.

There was only silence after what Igneel said Elsword couldn't believe it their other like him he was excited to see how strong they are,but finding out that their foster parents are going to disappear Elsword understand how they might feel about this,Igneel to Elsword was like a father he didn't remember his father after he was born shortly his father gone to the kingdom to fight the demon at the age of 10 when Scar attacked him and his his sister they learned of their father death,Elsword can't understand why would Igneel and the rest of the dragon leave they must have their reasons,Elsword is not going to question him it must something dangerous so he can't follow him.

" I understand Igneel their must be reason for you and the other dragon to leave,I will not ask what it's,just you know that I'm going to miss you and hope to see you again in the near future." Elsword said with a smile but still feel sad inside his going to miss Igneel.

 **"Thank you Elsword..."** Igneel said with a smile as well **." Ok,let's have good rest,tomorrow you going to train harder."**

"Ok,good night Igneel." Elsword said before falling asleep.

 **"Good night."** Igneel said before falling asleep as well,Elsword is one amazing human.

* * *

(2 years later,inside a cave).

Inside this cave we find Elsword sleeping happily after long hard training right Elsword is 10 years old,it been nearly 2 years after that conversation Elsword and Igneel had,these past years Elsword after finishing his training in **Dragon Slayer Magic** he's been focusing on combining his elements magic with his three different aura,he's also learning **Void Magic** , before in world he only managed to do his **Final Strike,** he tried combining his different aura when he tried to combine his fire el element with dragon and demon aura Conwell said not to do it his body is not ready to handle it yet.

After a few hours Elsword woke up he did some stretching,washed his face,hair and dried him self,after a couple of seconds he noticed something different.

"Igneel!?"Elsword couldn't sense Igneel anymore his presence just disappeared but for some reason he felt something strange inside of him,but he just shrugged it off.

"Igneel."Elsword shouted did something happen to him,Elsword kept shouting until he saw a note above a white scarf and a crimson coat,Elsword picked the note and read it.

 _"Elsword if you reading this that means it's time for me to go ,I would love to stay with you but their something me and the rest of the dragon have to do,at first I was afraid to tell you the truth,but I'm happy you understand,Elsword in my days I haven't met an amazing human like your self even if you were from another world,Elsword in your journey you might meet other Dragon Slayer ,and I hope you become friends with them, I left you a scarf made from my scales and a coat I asked Conwell to help me make them their made from strong material that has a resistance to elements and can be expand,so when you grow up it will still fit you ,Elsword no matter where you go I'm always watching you."_

After finishing reading the note,Elsword had tears in his eyes,he wrapped his scarf and re-quipped his coat,Elsword know re-quipped magic because it the same thing with his inventory or summoning conwell,after packing some food Elsword left for his new adventure.

 _'I hope to meet you again father.'_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter,sorry for any misspelling and poor grammar,I still hope you like the story.**

 **If any of you wondering if Elsword know that Igneel is hiding inside his body he don't know Conwell might know but he will not tell Elsword.**

 **In the next chapter Elsword will join Fairy Tail,in this chapter he will interact with the characters.**

 **I decided as well to let Lisanna stay alive,because of the Edolas Arc sense there no Elsword counterpart and it save me some time on finishing the Edoles Arc.**

 **About the re-quipped magic it actually Elsword inventory it changed when he came to Earth land.**

 **I will not give Elsword any of the items in the game like hp of mp potions it will make things easier and boring.**

 **I will try to finish the story in the last Arc the Alvarez Empire Arc.**


	4. Fairy Tail

(4 weeks later,Magnolia Town at East Forest)

Magnolia Town is a town in the Kingdom of Fiore,populated over 60,000 inhabitants popular for its many merchants,the famous landmark Kardia Cathedral and having the strongest guild in all Fiore,but we will talk about that letter right now outside Magnolia Town in the East Forest here we have Elsword wearing his scarf from Igneel,Elsword was walking to reach Magnolia Town until a group of 20 bandits blocked his paths.

"Hey kid if don't want get hurt give us every thing you have." The leader of the bandits said,Elsword responded by just laughing.

"What's so funny?" The leader said pulling a sword,the rest of the bandits pulled their weapon as well.

"You remind me of another stupid bandits I met a long time ago,but unlike you he can put up a challenge." Elsword said then yawned out of boredom.

"You little brat." The leader attacked with the rest of the bandits.

"It's over." Elsword said behind the bandits before they realize what happened it was already to late.

One by one the bandits fall splashing blood from the slash mark that some how appeared on their bodies.

"When did you..." The leader fall as well from blood loss with out finish his sentence.

"You're pathetic,attacking someone with out knowing who they are,you're lucky I gone easy on you."Elsword said walking to reach his distention.

Later someone found the bandits and called the guards.

* * *

(Magnolia Town)

Elsword was walking through Magnolia enjoying the scenery like the many restaurants and will only the restaurant,Elsword was gating a bit hungry but food com later right now Elsword need to know if the information was true,after Igneel was gone Elsword decided to join a guild so he gathered information on the best guilds in Fiore after few weeks he heard an interesting rumor about a guild claiming to be number one,but that not was interesting supposedly this guild treat it members like family,when Elsword heard this rumor he decided to join.

"So this the strongest guild in Fiore." Elsword said looking at the building.

"Fairy Tail."

The building was two-story high it look like a pagoda,with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

"Ok time to go inside."Elsword said heading into the guild.

* * *

(Inside Fairy Tail guild hall)

When Elsword opened the door he saw many people drinking,eating or having fun,he even saw kids like his age,the feeling Elsword felt coming from the guild was warm,Elsword know he made the right decision,while walking to meet the guild master and getting looks form several people.

"Hey! who is that."

"What is he doing in the guild."

"He has red hair is he related to Erza."

Every one was talking about the strange red hair kid, Elsword just ignored them he got used to people talking about him,while walking toward the bar table,a red haired girl in armor with a sword who looked a year older than him was stopping him,when Elsword saw her he thought. _' Sis...'_ She resembles Elesis. _' No she's not sis ,sis is still back home,she just resemble her.'_ Elsword though.

"What business do have here." The red haired said staring at Elsword.

 _'Man she act like sis as well.'_ Elsword though." I came to ask the guild master if I could join." Elsword said.

"Ok wait at the bar table, I will go get him for you." The red haired said surprised by how relaxed is Elsword most people would be nervous, shy or even arrogant when joining a guild.

"Ok." Elsword said

After that the red haired went to get the master, Elsword went to the the bar table and took a seat some member approached him to ask some questions.

"Hey kid are you lost..."

"You know this is a wizard guild..."

"Are you related to Erza..."

"You don't look so strong and what's up with that crazy hair style." Ok that last comment was a bit irritating,Elsword hate when people insult his hair or eyes it's like insulting the Sieghart family,Elsword looked behind him to see the who said that,he saw a black haired boy who look the same age as Elsword and for some reason he was wearing just his boxers.

"What it is wanna fight." The black haired boy said,Elsword didn't say anything just stared,Elsword had many weird friends like Add or Ciel so seeing a kid in only his boxer was normal to him.

"I don't want to fight so go away."Elsword said ignoring the black haired boy who got irritated by Elsword.

"What are you scared or are you weak because I'm not leaving until you fight me." The black haired boy said trying to taunt Elsword to a fight.

"Fine if I fight you leave me alone." Elsword said with a sigh, that kid remind him of himself when he was a kid. _'Man was I this much annoying as a kid."_

"Ok we will fight outside the guild,I'm going to show you how strong I am." The black haired kid said going outside.

"Yeah yeah." Elsword said bored, this going to be boring.

* * *

(Outside the guild)

Everyone gone outside to watch the fight between one of their member and Elsword,everyone formed a circle around them,some members felt bad for what about to happen to Elsword some were curious about Elsword if they all know.

"Ok when I say go we start." The black haired boy said taking a stance.

"Ok before we start I forgot to introduce myself,my name is Elsword Sieghart." Elsword said just standing relaxed.

"Elsword what a strange name, my name is Gray Fullbuster." Gray said with a smirk.

"Man that kid is in trouble." Said a guy with short dark blue hair.

"I know the only one who are stronger around Gray age is Erza and Mira." Said a guy with brown hair in a pompadour style.

"Ok Elsword go." Gray said charging his magic there was a white aura around Gray,Elsword can sense ice element inside Gray.

 _'So he is an ice wizard.'_ Elsword though still relaxed not doing anything.

 **"Ice Make: Lance!"** Gray lunched ice shaped lance at Elsword who still didn't move everyone watching this worry that Gray will seriously injure Elsword, when ice lance came close to Elsword he had a smirk after that there was smoke,everyone pinked that Gray really injured Elsword.

"So he was weak all..."Before Gray could finish another word ." So is that all you got..." Gray surprised he turned around,when the smoke cleared everyone and Gray had their eyes wide open,Elsword was standing in the spot looking bored what more surprising is that he didn't looked injured like Gray attack didn't effect him." How ...d..did ...yo...you" Gray couldn't talk properly.

"Is all got you Gray come on attack me with your strongest attack."Elsword said still looking bored.

"Fine if that what you want,I will hit with my strongest move,but don't cry to me when you go to the hospital." Gray said irritated by Elsword words.

 **"Ice Make:Cannon!"** Gray made an ice shaped bazooka like cannon,he aimed at Elsword and fired a cannonball.

Everyone was worried even more about Gray's strongest move forget about injuries he could kill Elsword,everyone looked at Elsword and he's not doing anything again.

"Ok this fight is over."Elsword said before he was hit,Elsword raised his left arm and cache the ice cannon ball,he then crashed it.

"What the..." Before Gray could finish his word,Elsword suddenly appeared from behind of him and give him a quick chop on the neck after that Gray was knocked out.

"I guess I'll win."Elsword said,everyone was surprised he just defeated gray with one hit,who is he.

"What's going on?" Came a voice from behind the member,it was the red haired girl Elsword met.

"I'm gone for few minutes and you guys start trouble." The red haired girl said staring at Gray and Elsword.

"Sorry about that,Gray wanted to test my strength so we fight,I wanted to see what he can do after that I knocked him out,I apologize for any trouble I caused."Elsword said bowing.

"It's ok,Gray is always like that,I should be apologizing for our member behavior." The red haired said know it wasn't Elsword fault she going to give Gray a beating.

"You don't need to apologize, how about we start over my name is Elsword Sieghart."Elsword said with a smile.

"Ok,my name is Erza Scarlet,nice to meet you Elsword."Erza said with a smile. _'Elsword what a strange name,he look like a nice person and cute for some reason.'_ Erza though having a strange feeling to hug him.

"Ok Elsword the master will be inside the bar waiting for you, I will take you to him."Erza said.

"Alright let's go."Elsword said walking behind Erza.

* * *

(Inside the Fairy Tail guild hall again)

Elsword was walking beside Erza,he saw some guild members carrying Gray maybe to the infirmary,Elsword saw someone was watching him on the second floor, but he just ignored him.

"So you're the new member who want to join the guild."Elsword turned around and saw a short old man with a mustache and bold head with white hair in the back,he was wearing a white shirt under his orange hoodie,orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.

"Yes, my name is Elsword Sieghart." Elsword said to the old man for some reason he reminded him of Conwell when he looks at the old man.

"Elsword,nice to meet you,my name is Makarov Dreyar master of fairy tail." Makarov said,for some reason Makarov sense powerful magic inside Elsword.

"So is there something I need to do so I can join."Elsword said

"You don't need to do anything ,but I'm going to ask a few questions."Makarov said

"Sure,but I can't answer some of your question."Elsword said

"I understand,first why'd did you join Fairy tail."Makarov said

"Well before I decided to train,then I met someone he told me he will train me to learn his magic,after few years he disappeared somewhere he can't take me and after that I decided to join a guild,I heard Fairy tail treat it member like family."Elsword said

"Yes Elsword we do and sorry for what happened to your friend." Makarov said bowing.

"It's ok old man, I know he was going somewhere he told me about it." Elsword said holding his scarf.

Erza looked at Elsword with a sad face,she understand how it feels to lose someone,but Elsword did looked that much sad,he wasn't hiding it either, Erza was interesting in learning about soon to be new member.

"Alright last question,do you have any parents or relative."Makarov said.

"Well my parents died when I was young,my only relative is my older sister she's in the army,so I decided to travel and become stronger so I can help her when she's need me." Elsword said with a smile.

"Thank you Elsword for answers my question,so where do you want your guild mark and what color ."Makarov said holding stamp.

"On my left shoulder crimson red." Elsword said pulling his left sleeve.

Makarov put the stamp on Elsword left shoulder." Alright now you're an official guild of Fairy Tail,this calls for a celebration."Makarov shouted and everyone partying from having a new member especially when they saw Elsword fight.

 _'This going to be an interesting life,sis everyone I hope you know I'm fine and well.'_ Elsword though with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N:I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Before I start the main story,I will have Elsword interact with the guild members as kid first.**

 **Like I said before, I will keep Lisanna alive because there no Elsword counterpart in Edolas.**

 **Later in the chapter some girls will call Elsword cute or give him a hug two things he hates the most.**

 **Elsword well tell everyone about Conwell in the near future.**

 **Elsword will think before fighting someone he would not be arrogant or cocky.**

 **Elsword well try to avoid fight in the guild like from Gray.**

 **Thank you for reading my story and hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review or leave a comment**


	5. Making friends and rivals

(After the party)

Elsword was seating at the bar table drinking orange juice,after the party for Elsword joining the guild everyone returned to whatever their doing and some are drunk,like Makarov seriously the master is like Conwell,Erza was eating a strawberry cheesecake and Gray well after waking up from the infirmary he tried to fight Elsword again,and off course he ignored him.

Gray was about attack him until Erza interfered at that moment Gray's face turned pale and tried to run away but failed,from what Elsword can tell about Erza she is like Elesis,sweet from the outside but scary in the inside,Elsword made a mental note not to piss off Erza.

"Elsword my boy their somethings I need to tell you." Makarov said,Elsword turned to look at old man to hear what he is about to say.

"Their someone I need you to meet." Makarov said,pointing at someone.

Elsword looked to what the old man was pointing at,it was a little girl with brown hair and eyes and was wearing a yellow summer dress and shoes.

"Her name is Cana Alberona she's going to show around the guild." Makarov said.

"Nice...to..meet...you...Elsword..my...name...is Cana Alberona ." Cana said nervously,Elsword was looking at Cana and remembered she was at the fight,maybe she is nervous because what Elsword did to Gray.

"Nice to meet you Cana,my name is Elsword Sieghart and theirs no need to be nervous were guild members and friends."Elsword said with a smile,trying not too scar Cana,Elsword understand that with strong power people can be scared,back home some people were scared from his infinity sword power or his face. _' I wonder what the guild members will say when I turn 16.'_ Elsword though.

Cana looked at Elsword surprised,she watched the fight earlier at first she thought he was scary like Erza and Mira or arrogant like Gray, but he was neither he was trying to be her friend, for some reason Cana found Elsword face to be cute and want to hug him,she shrugged those feelings and looked with a smile.

"Thank you Elsword,ok I going to show you around the guild." Cana said with a smile,when Cana took Elsword hand to show him around,Makarov had a smile on his face,Elsword going to fit in the guild but Makarov had a wired feeling about Elsword for some reason he felt a strange aura around Elsword but Makarov can't tell what it is,it's feel like demonic or holy and sometimes just raw power,Elsword is hiding something but Makarov going to wait for Elsword to tell him he didn't sense anything bad for him.

Cana was showing Elsword around she showed the bar where he could buy food or drinks,the second floor where only certain wizard can go,the quest board where you can take jobs,Cana told Elsword about the rank of jobs from D rank to A rank higher rank mean more difficulty but more money.

"Ok let see if we could find you an easy job." Cana said.

Elsword looked at the quest board,it was different from the quest board in his world you need to take the quest in the village,but here the quest come to you. _' Man why didn't we think about that.'_ Elsword though,when he was looking at the quest board to find a job maybe fighting a strong monster.

He then noticed someone was approaching him,when he turned around he saw three people,one was a girl who looked a year younger than him with white short hair and blue eyes,next was a boy who looked maybe the same age as him with the same white hair and blue eyes,the last one took Elsword by surprise it a girl who looked a year older than him with the same hair and eyes color,and like Erza she reminded him of someone. _' Lu.'_ Elsword though she looks like Lu or even Ara in her fox form,Elsword even sense a demonic aura around her.

"Hi there! My name is Lisanna Strauss,I heard you joined the guild and came here to welcome you." Lisanna said with a smile." And those two are my older siblings." Pointing at the two people behind her.

"Hi! My name is Elfman Strauss." Elfman said in a quiet voice.

"Tch! Why do I need to tell some nobody my name." Said the older girl,she does act like Lu will before.

"Come on big sis don't be mean." Lisanna said pouting.

"Fine my name is Mirajane Strauss but people call me Mira remember it." Mira said with a piss off look,she really act like Lu again like before.

"Thank you for the welcoming me you three and my name is Elsword Sieghart ." Elsword said with a smile.

Both Lisanna and Elfman were embarrassed Mira just turned her face but her cheek were a little pink.

"Elsword what a strange name is that your nickname or its actually your real name." Mira said.

"No it's my real name,I do have a nickname if you want to know." Elsword said.

"Will whatever,I heard you defeated Gray without magic and with a single attack." Mira said with a smirk." You must be strong or Gray was just weak if you want test your strength against someone really strong we could do it right here right now." Mira said with a bigger smirk.

Lisanna and Elfman were surprised Cana as well, and everyone were surprised as well most people who saw Elsword Match are interested to see what he can do against the demon Mirajane especially Erza and Makarov they what to know Elsword full potential they still don't know what type of magic he use,everyone was waiting for Elsword answer some of them what to see the fight and some were worried for Elsword.

After a few seconds Elsword said his answer.

"No." Elsword said.

There was a complete silence after a few seconds." AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone was shocked,they were hoping to see Elsword fight,Makarov was surprised he thought for sure that Elsword will accept the challenge.

"I see." Mira said disappointed." Guess I should have known you get scared when facing the demon of fairy tail." Mira said with pride.

"No, I don't like fighting a lot and beside I'm not in the mood." Elsword said with the same bored face when Gray challenge him.

"What!?" Mira said angered." Not in the mood do you think just because you defeated someone like Gray make you strong,I got news to you I'm ten times stronger than him." Mira said.

"Hey!" Gray said at the bar table.

"So we are going to fight and I'm not taking a no for an answer." Mira said.

Elsword was thinking how did he end up in this again first it was Gray and now Mira,in the past Elsword would have accepted any challenge but he isn't the same Elsword he understand there more things important than fighting or proving who is stronger.

Elsword didn't mind accepting challenges it will be a great for sparring,but right now it wasn't the time,Elsword need to know about his new surroundings and the people,but Mira wasn't going to let him go Elsword didn't have any choice.

"Fine Mira I accepted your challenge but after that no more fighting from anyone I have things to do." Elsword said annoyed,looking at everyone so they understand and they nodded in respond.

"Sorry about making the tour short Cana." Elsword said with a sad face.

"Don't about that maybe next we will find you you're first job." Cana said with a smile,but was a bit disappointed for some reason.

"Alright if you're done talking let go right now." Mira said going outside and everyone as well.

"Yeah yeah." Elsword said felling déjà vu.

* * *

(Outside the guild)

Everyone gathered outside the guild this time it was everyone they formed a circle surrounding the two fighters before the match started everyone was talking and taking betting for who going to win.

"So who do you think going to win." Said a guy with dark blue hair who introduced himself as Macao Conbolt to Elsword when he became a member.

"My bets are on Mira,Elsword might have defeated Gray with one attack,but Mira can do that to plus master said she has the potential to become S-class like Erza." Said a guy with brown hair who introduced himself as Wakaba Mine to Elsword when he became a member.

Everyone was putting on their bets the number were high on Mira but some particular individuals were betting on Elsword they were Makarov, Erza and Cana.

"So who do you think going to win Cana." Said a little girl with short blue hair who introduced herself as Levy McGarden.

"Well think Elsword might have a chance we didn't see what he really can do." Cana said with a smile,for some reason she believed Elsword can win.

"No way that weakling can win against Mira." Gray said with a prideful smirk,he might have win against him by some luck,but no way he would win against Mira.

"Should I remind you that weakling defeated you and Gray your clothes." Cana said.

"Huh?" Gray looker down and he was in his boxer." Oh crap!" Gray gone to look for his clothe.

"Well I'm more interested on what type of magic Elsword use,maybe a new magic we never seen before." Levy said with excitement.

* * *

(With Elsword and Mira)

Elsword looking at Mira with some interest he was sensing a demonic aura around her but she seems to have it under control,but she's not strong enough to hurt him and he can sense she's not a bad person.

Mira on the other hand was having a strange feeling for some reason her demon particles were acting strange when ever she looks at Elsword in the eyes or be near to him. _' Well he has a cute face,I wonder what will he looks when he grow up.'_ Mira thought her face become a bit red. _' What I'm I thinking focus Mira.'_ Mira tried to focus on the battle.

"Ok Elsword,I hope are prepared because I'm not going easy on you." Mira said taking a battle stance.

"Don't worry about me,just show me everything you got and don't hold back." Elsword said keeping his guard up.

The master appeared in front the crowd raising his right hand up ."3,2,1...Go." The master said raising his hand down to signaling the start of the match.

 **"Take Over: Satan Soul!"** Mira said before her body was glowing after it stopped her appearance changed,Mirajane's eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer also grows a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales and bat was also wearing a skimpy one-piece suit, which reveals her arms and legs and is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly and wide cleavage.

Elsword was surprised by Mira new appearance not just her looks but her increase in magic power it was smiler to Ara fox mood.

"Here I come Elsword." Mira said charging at Elsword was incredible speed.

Mira was was going to punch Elsword in the face ending the match but to her surprise Elsword dodge it,but Mira didn't stop there she was charging dark energy in her hands." **Demon Blast!"** Mira fired a dark purple beam at Elsword. Elsword saw the dark beam he decided to test something.

Elsword raised his left hand when the beam came close to Elsword he stopped the beam everyone was shocked with what Elsword then raised his left hand throwing the beam into the air.

"Ok so that worked." Elsword said checking his left hand their was no damage to it.

While Elsword was checking his hand Mira was angry because her attack didn't even seems to phase Elsword,even Makarov and Erza were surprised as well that attack should have did some damage this match just raised more questions about Elsword.

"That was just dumb luck,let's see if you're good in hand to hand combat." Mira throwing fast punches at Elsword who still managed to dodge them with ease then she tried to kick him in the stomach,Elsword jumped then he used a down kick,Mira saw that she used her wing to go backward and waited for Elsword to hit the ground, and charged at Elsword again and used a series of punches and kicks.

Elsword with his sense reacted in time and he was dodging every attack,everyone who was watching couldn't keep up with there movement expect for few,after a few minutes Mira body was feeling tired she thought after a while Elsword was going to runout of stamina but he didn't and worse he don't look tired at all,too bad Mira doesn't know about the Sieghart family.

"Why don't you attack you been only dodging,why is that are you scared to fight seriously thinking you might hurt me." Mira said,she was running out of stamina and can't keep this from any much longer.

"No I'm not scared to fight you seriously,I was just to see your capability like I said before Mira don't hold anything back fight me with everything you got." Elsword said.

"Ok if that what you want you got it." Mira said using her bat wings going high in the sky.

Everyone was wondering what was Mira about to do in the sky Mira was focuses her magical power into the space between her hands, the dark energy taking the form of a spherical vortex,everyone who saw that know what Mira was about to do and got scared some run back to the guild

When Makarov saw that he was about to interfered but stopped when he sensed a powerful magic he looked at the source and saw Elsword smiling and his body was glowing in a red and orange aura.

"So you put everything thing in this attack interesting let see how strong you really are." Elsword said fire shaped dragon wings appearing on his back and his right hand was covered in fire.

"let's see if can handle this attack." Elsword said taking flight and going to Mira.

Everyone who saw that was surprised of what Elsword can do no one saw someone using fire magic like this before.

In the sky Mira was almost done charging her attack when she saw Elsword coming toward her having fire wings on his back and fire on his right hand very fast when Elsword was a few inches away from her Mira attack was ready and she was about to fire it,Elsword who saw Mira was ready to fire her attack,Elsword decided to use his at the same time.

 **"Soul Extinctor!"**

 **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

Mira fired a large blast of dark energy to Elsword who countered it with his flaming fist when both attack collided there was a giant explosion and then there was smoke everyone who was still was watching waiting to see who win,Makarov was getting worried for his children maybe he should have stopped the fight when he had the chance.

Erza and Cana were worried for Elsword same with Lisanna and Elfman who were worried for their sister,after the smoke cleared up everyone saw something in the sky the saw Elsword coming down with a normal looking Mirajane holding her bridal style,when Elsword landed down toward the shocked members.

"Don't worry she's just unconscious,can tell me where is the infirmary." Elsword said.

Everyone was relief nothing seriously happened after they told Elsword told where the infirmary is,Elsword went there.

"No way he defeated Mira." Gray said shocked.

"Yeah! I can't believe it Elsword defeated big sis." Lisanna said still worried.

"Mmmmm..."

"What are you thinking Levy?" Cana asked.

"That fire Elsword was using it didn't look like normal fire magic." Levy said thinking feeling she read something about it before.

* * *

(In the infirmary)

Mira was opening her eyes looking at the celling.

"I see you are awake." Elsword said,Mira turning her head and seeing a smiling Elsword.

After a couple of seconds Mira remembered the fight and how she lost.

"So,I lost the match huh?." Elsword nodded in response.

"The was fight was really great and you were awesome Mira." Elsword said with a smile.

"Yeah I was but I still lost." Mira said in a sad voice,letting her siblings seeing she lost made feel sad,she supposed to be the strongest to make her siblings feel safe.

"Don't worry your siblings won't think about you different because you lost." Elsword said.

Mira looked at him surprised how did he know what she was thinking.

"If you're wondering how I know what your were thinking." Elsword looked at Mira in the eyes." Because like your siblings,I have an older sister to,she is very strong and she would protect me from any danger." Elsword said remember the first fight between him and his big sister against Scar.

"So you don't need worry yourself,your siblings cares for you they what to help you,I know I would to help out my sister,so you don't need to carry the burden alone ok." Elsword said patting Mira on the head before leaving.

Mira face was very red for some reason her heart was beating,she never know there was some who would understand her other than her siblings.

 _'Thank you Elsword.'_ Mira though was a bright smile.

(On the other side of the door)

 _'Why do I feel, I did something stupid again.'_ Elsword though.

* * *

 **A/N: And done I hope you liked this chapter and sorry about the fighting scenes I'm not very creative.**

 **There are few things I want to say.**

 **First the next chapter will have different kind of events like Elsword finding Happy,meeting** **Gildarts,saving Lisanna before the main story and it might be very long and it might take time to finish.**

 **Second at the age 15 Elsword will go in journey to train for two years to use his infinity sword power it will be after saving Lisanna and Elsword will not tell them the reason for going.**

 **Last a put a poll to decide whether to bring Elesis and Are or not so vote these story might become a harem story and I might in the near future make a lemon scenes with Elsword with different women of fairy tail.**

 **Leave any comment and review or massage me even if they were bad I'm fine with reading them.**

 **I hope you like this story and thank you for reading.**


	6. Elsword resolve

**Hello everyone sorry for the long update school started so I might take longer to update,alright this chapter is very long but after this is the main story,hope you like it.**

* * *

(2 weeks later ,the guild hall)

It been two weeks since Elsword joined fairy tail after his victory against Mira all the members were asking him a lot of questions like how strong is he, how he defeated Mira and how he did that with his fire magic, after Makarov making the members give room to let Elsword talk, he explained to them for the past 5 years he was training extremely hard that might destroy your body.

when Elsword said that everyone face turned pale thinking what kind of hell Elsword went to become strong, after that Elsword told them about what type of magic he used everyone was excited to know, he told them he uses different types of elements magic like fire,water,wind,earth,ice,light and darkness magic, but he didn't tell them about his void magic maybe in the near future

when Elsword said that everyone in the guild jaws dropped and their eyes were wide open,it's not unusual for some wizard to have two or three types of magic but seven was unreal,for Gray and Mira who's were more shocked to find out Elsword use the same type of element magic like them maybe that why there attack didn't do much damage,but Elsword wasn't finished after that he told everyone that he use **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.**

at that moment everyone was more shocked than they could imagined especially Levy who was surprised that Elsword know a type of lost magic, most members hoping that all Elsword left to say or some of them might have a heart attack,until Makarov asked Elsword where he learned **Dragon Slayer Magic** since that magic was lost for years.

Elsword said he learned it from his foster father Igneel the fire dragon King,after that there was silence Makarov asked Elsword again if he was telling the truth Elsword said yes Makarov sense there was no lie in his words,some members didn't believe Elsword saying dragon don't exist or their just a myth.

Elsword said he was telling the truth and the reason no dragon because they died in the war 400 years ago and some of the dragon survived like Igneel but they disappeared because of some reason Igneel couldn't tell him,when he said that he was sad because he was afraid something happened to Igneel and he couldn't do anything to help,Makarov said he believe him and some members felt bad for not believing Elsword and said sorry,after that there's was a party for Elsword victory against Mira and knowing a lost type of magic.

* * *

(At the quest board)

Right now Elsword was looking at the quest board for an new job,most quest Elsword did were mostly fighting bandits and dark guild that attacks town or fighting monsters for training,sometimes Elsword go on teams job like with Erza,Cana,levy and the Strauss siblings he also asked Gray if he want go on team quest but he refused.

"Ok there no bandits or dark guild quest,then maybe should do a monster quest and harder this time the last one wasn't even a warm up." Elsword said thinking about taking a high rank monster quest until he heard the sound of bells.

"What going on." Elsword said

"So he come back." Makarov said in a quiet voice.

"So he returned...

"It's been a while...

"So his finally is back...

"Who's back?" Elsword asked.

"Gildarts." Makarov answered.

"Gildarts...?" Elsword said

"He's fairy tail strongest wizard." Macao said.

"Ok,so why the bells are ringing?" Elsword asked.

"Well it's to signal that his coming back,but it's too let everyone in town clear out." Mira said.

"Clear out,what do you mean?" Elsword asked.

"It will be better to see it your self." Makarov said.

"Were starting Gildarts shift,all citizens go to your position." Said a voice that rang across the town.

"Gildarts shift." Elsword said.

"You should look outside and you will see." Erza said.

Elsword looked confused about what Erza said,but he looked outside what he saw was amazing.

The whole city moves and shifts its position so that a clear and straight path leads to Fairy Tail,in that path there was a lone man.

"Wow that amazing,I didn't know that the town could do that,but why all of this." Elsword said.

"Because of Gildarts **Crash Magic**." Levy said.

" **Crash Magic** ,what is that." Elsword asked.

"It is an extremely powerful Caster-Type Magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. It can even be used to both crack Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic, which is seemingly difficult to control even for an extremely powerful individual." Levy said.

"Wow that some powerful magic." Elsword said its smiler to his aura of destruction.

"Wait! I still don't understand what with the town changing." Elsword said

"Well you see Gildarts doesn't have a very focused mind and whenever his mind drift somewhere else he tans to go through other people's houses and destroy their wells." Mira said with sweat drop thinking about the first time she met Gildarts.

"Ok that makes sense now." Elsword said remembering that Add did the same when opened a portal from the boys bathroom to the girls bathroom to get some shampoo.

Suddenly the doors opened Elsword turned to the doors and saw tall man with orange hair and beard he was wearing a black cloak,but that was not important,Elsword sensed a large amount of magic power coming from him it was close to master.

"I'M BACK." Gildarts shouted.

"Welcome back Gildarts...

"It good to see you...

The members of fairy tail were welcoming their strongest member and Gildarts was happy to be back,while greetings the members Gildarts made his way to the Makarov.

"I'm back master." Gildarts said.

"Welcome back,I hope the mission gone well." Makarov said.

"Don't worry the mission went well." Gildarts said.

"Good I'm glad." Makarov said drinking some beer.

"Man the guild haven't changed one bit sense last time I was here." Gildarts said looking at the guild.

"By the way master I heard an interesting rumor." Gildarts said.

"What rumor?" Makarov asked.

"Well their is a member whose goes only on missions involving fighting bandits,dark guilds and monsters that attack towns even if the reward is little or the job is very difficult and he finishes the job quick without destroying other people homes like our members do." Gildarts said interested in finding out about this mysterious member.

"Oh! You must be talking bout our new member Elsword." Makarov said pointing at the little red haired swordsman,who was looking at the quest board not caring about that everyone was looking at him.

When Gildarts looked at what Makarov was pointing at he was surprised to find out the rumored member was a kid who doesn't look older than ten years old even Erza or Mira can't do all these things and they have the potential to become S-class,so how can a kid do all that Gildarts can't sense any strong magic power from him,but something telling him that kid is not some ordinary wizard.

"Elsword what strange name hun." Gildarts said going to Elsword.

Everyone was wondering what Gildarts going to say to Elsword,but no one accepted that when Gildarts was coming close to Elsword he raised his right hand and made a fist covered in a white aura everyone started to worry.

"Gildarts what are you doing." Erza said.

"Hi old man what what are you thinking." Mira said.

"Elsword look behind you." Cana said.

"Gildarts stop." Gray said.

Everyone was started to worry they never saw Gildarts doing this before,when Gildarts fist was above Elsword head at than moments time seems to stop when Gildarts fist heading to Elsword head.

"ELSWORD!" Everyone screamed before Gildarts fist hit Elsword,when it hit there was dust and a smell earthquake,everyone was calling Elsword,Lisanna was having tears in her eyes thinking Elsword was seriously injured,everyone still thinking why Gildarts did that,after few seconds the dust cleared everyone talking to go and bring Porlyusica fairy tail healer.

"Calm down my children Elsword is fine." Makarov said.

"How can we be calm grampus after what happened right now." Mira said with angry that her master didn't do anything,it one thing when Gildarts fight normal but he used his magic this time.

"I have to agree with Mira master,no matter how strong is Elsword his still ten and Gildarts was using his **crash Magic**." Erza said anger with the master as well.

"Then why don't you look behind you." Makarov said with a smirk.

Everyone was confused form what their master said,they turned behind to the quest board it that moment everyone jaws dropped,when the dust fully cleared they first saw Elsword and he was fine but that not was most shocking what they saw is Elsword holding Gildarts fist with his right hand only and it was covered in some kind of crimson aura,when the members saw Elsword face he was still looking at the quest board and it seems he wasn't even struggle holding Gildarts fist,after another few seconds Elsword turned around.

" **What do you want.** " Elsword said his voice sounded very dark and menacing his eyes for a second became very sharp like a dragon or a demon and his hair became a little dark some became completely black,it that moment everyone felt a cold feeling even Gray and he was wearing clothes,Gildarts even felt scared for some reason.

"I said what do you want." Elsword said his voice sounded normal,his appearance change back to normal everyone thought it was just an illusion even Gildarts though it was his imagination.

"Well I wanted to see if the rumors are true,I was surprised when I found out it was kid who doesn't look older than ten, but I guess you're not some ordinary wizard." Gildarts said with grain,removing his fist.

"You know,you should just asked then by testing me with that surprise attack what do think going to happen if we accidentally destroyed the guild." Elsword said annoyed with Gildarts action,but was surprised that he can tell his not a normal wizard he must have great experience in battle and great instinct, the thought of someone this good excited Elsword to have a battle with him.

"Sorry about that,I thought if I asked you ma denied it,I deeply apologize for my actions." Gildarts said with a bow.

"Don't need to worry about it,just be careful next time." Elsword said.

After the whole ordeal and everyone recovering from the shock everything returned to normal Gildarts apologized to everyone for his actions they forgive him but Erza scolded him for doing something so stupid still everyone was surprised Elsword managed to hold Gildarts attack everyone was started to ask Elsword if he was fine,Lisanna was still crying Elsword told everyone he was fine and there no need to worry,afterwards everyone stopped worrying so much and returned to what they were doing.

"Yo Elsword I was wondering if you are interested in having one on one fight with me." Gildarts said with a grin.

"Are you sure you want to fight against a kid or you just like to fight anyone even if they were just kids." Elsword said with a smirk

"Hahaha man you're one strange kid Elsword." Gildarts said laughing very hard.

"You wrong if you think I just fight anyone, I can see you are more than you let on you even managed to stopped my attack and you even seem your weren't trying at all plus master told me you know many types of magic including **Dragon Slayer Magic** and you were training for five years with your old man who was a dragon." Gildarts said.

When everyone heard that they started to whisper among each other.

"Hey is Gildarts serious...

"Elsword is only ten...

"But he did stop Gildarts fist with one hand...

Everyone was wondering again how strong is Elsword,true he is just ten but he managed to defeat both Gray and Mira with ease he also did all the hard quest easily very fast and alone,when the members though about it they didn't even see Elsword been serious or see him using any of his different magic other than his Dragon Slayer Magic,Makarov as well was interested and so was the rest of Elsword friends.

"So what do you say Elsword wean fight." Gildarts said.

"Sorry but I can't,I'm not interested in a fight with you Gildarts." Elsword said.

"It's okay I'm not going to persuade to fight." Gildarts said.

"Maybe in the past I would have liked to fight you but I learned their are more important things to do than fighting and beside I can't fight you... yet." Elsword said.

"Yet? Is there some reason you can't fight me right now." Gildarts asked,some of the members were wondering as well they know was Elsword is strong enough to block Gildarts attack so why he can't fight him.

"I got my reasons,but I can't say what it is." Elsword said. _' I can't get too serious fighting Gildarts it will draw too much attention to me and if the Magic Council knows it means trouble I'm already doing it by doing so many difficult quest and finishing it in short time in one day,at such young age.'_

Everyone was thinking what kind of reason Elsword have,Makarov was thinking that Elsword is hiding something but he can't say and it might have something to do with the weird feeling Makarov was sensing from Elsword when he joined the guild,same with Erza,Mira,Cana and Lisanna they know Elsword is hiding something but if they asked him he won't say,he doesn't talk about himself or his past too much.

"Ok I guess I understand some of us have some reason we can't say." Gildarts said with a smile.

"Glad you understand." Elsword said with a smile.

"You're welcome, but just you know when you are ready I will be waiting." Gildarts said extended his hand.

"You bet so be prepared when that day come." Elsword said shaking his hand.

* * *

(East Forest)

Somewhere in the East Forest Elsword was training his swordsmanship with a giant wooden sword and conwell,Elsword was practicing his duel wielding sometimes he practices with Erza who was surprised that Elsword uses the same magic as her,she asked why he didn't told them before he said he forgot,Erza was having a hard time keeping up with Elsword who wasn't even tired because his huge amount of stamina,Elsword mostly spend his free time either relaxing or training sometimes he help out the other kids in the guild by training,Elsword even spend time with Levy in the library to study about everything he can like magic,history,culture and sometimes he and Conwell go to different library around Fiore without anyone knowing.

"Let see if that works." Elsword said focusing his magic powers.

After saying that Elsword body was emitting a golden aura,then the gold aura rise up and split into five and each aura hit the ground afterwards the aura took shape and each one of them looked like Elsword and they were holding copies of Conwell in both their hands.

"Let see who long all of you could keep up." Elsword said activating his aura of destruction.

(After 5 hours)

"So crating clones by using magic like conwell copies need some work." Elsword said.

During the battle the copies of Elsword broke down and vanished,Elsword felt disappointed the spell didn't work and need some work,so he decided to spend his free time relaxing in the forest.

"Maybe after some sleep I will ask Levy to help me find something related to making things from magic." Elsword said slowly drifting to sleep, but suddenly something above fall on Elsword,but with his quick reaction Elsword managed to catch it.

"Let's see what I caught." Elsword said looking closely at what he was holding it was a giant egg with blue marking on it.

"I never seen an egg like this before in the forest." Elsword said examining the egg.

"Let see if I can find your nest little guy." Elsword said.

Elsword looked at the tree the egg fall from but he didn't find any nest at all,he tried to sniff out anything had the egg scent but nothing,it like this egg just fall out for nowhere.

"Sorry little guy I couldn't find your home." Elsword said with a sad voice.

"Well I can't just leave you here,I guess you're stuck with me now until I find where you came from." Elsword said heading back to the guild.

* * *

(Fairy Tail guild hall)

Everyone at fairy tail were relaxing and drinking,Gray was taking off his clothes again and Cana was telling him about it again,Lisanna and Levy were talking about...something?,Erza and Mira were fighting again and again everyone was running for their lives and Elfman was looking for his missing bird it was a normal day,when the doors opened everyone saw it was Elsword and he was carrying a strange giant egg,Elsword made his way to the bar table to talk to Makarov.

"Welcome back Elsword." Makarov said drinking his beer.

"Thanks old man." Elsword said to Makarov

"Mmm...old man did see an egg like this before?" Elsword asked Makarov,showing him the egg.

"No my boy this the first time I seen an egg like this,where did you find it." Makarov said.

"In the forest,I tried to find it nest by following a scent smilier to the egg but their was nothing." Elsword said.

"I see,so what are you going to do with it?" Makarov asked.

"Well I just can't leave it,I'm going to take care of it and raise it." Elsword said

"Are you sure it's a lot of responsibility taking care of." Makarov said.

"Don't worry old man, I have experience taking care of animals." Elsword said remembering all the pets and mounts he made friends with back home.

"Ok I trust your decision." Makarov said.

"Elsword do you need any help looking after the egg." Lisanna said listening too what Elsword said about.

"Oh yeah! you're good with animals too, I appreciate the help." Elsword said with a smile.

"No...problem...I'm ..help." Lisanna said with little pink on her cheeks.

"Ok first let's go find some place to build a nest." Elsword said leaving the guild and Lisanna following him.

"What an idiot wasting his time on some egg,I bet he will lose it in no time." Gray said,at that moment both Erza and Mira stopped fighting and looked at Gray with dark aura around them,and let just leave it to your imagination.

* * *

(Somewhere in the East Forest)

Elsword and Lisanna where searching some place to build the nest,Lisanna asked Elsword why they don't go to his house,Elsword said he don't have one saying he camp in the forest,Lisanna was shocked by this she knows he have a lot of money from his jobs reward,Elsword said he was fine camping in the forest saying he doesn't need money that much he can hunt for food and their is water,he only need money to buy for food in the shops or for emergency stuff like fixing the guild.

"Wow! Your amazing Elsword." Lisanna said with stars in her eyes.

"Will I did stay with my foster father Igneel and most the time I did learn to how to take care of myself." Elsword said,well that and he camped a lot back home as part of his training to get stronger like his sister.

"Aren't you afraid of the scary monster in the forest." Lisanna said.

Before Elsword respond they heard loud footsteps both Elsword and Lisanna stopped,when Elsword heard it he gave the egg to Lisanna saying to hide and his going to take care of it.

"Are you going to be fine Elsword." Lisanna said looking afraid.

"Don't worry I'm going to be fine." Elsword said re-quipped his wooden sword and taking a battle stance.

"Alright you better be fine." Lisanna said carrying the egg and hiding someplace safe.

When the footsteps came closer Elsword saw who it was a giant Ape it has fur colored green and it pectorals, abdominals, hands, ears, and facial features colored a bright shade of purple,eyes evidently lack pupils and seemingly glow,the lower half of it body is a darker shade of red and the decorative pattern on their arms consists of five hearts on each arm.

"So it is a Gorian." Elsword said,he read about them before but never seen one in the forest.

"I smell something delicious an egg." The Gorian said.

"Oh! And I smell a woman." The Gorian said with the same face old man Conwell make when looking at women's,oh great not another one.

"Hey monkey what are looking for." Elsword shouted at the Gorian.

"Huh?" When the Gorian heard something he looked down at that moment the Gorian frozen in fear.

"Didn't you hear me, I said **what are you looking for.** " Elsword side taking calmly,to most people Elsword was talking normally but Gorian instinct told him his voice was filled with killing intention,when the Gorian took a closer look he saw what looked like a giant red dragon with yellow eyes,a giant red demon with black eyes and many golden swords hovering above.

The Gorian didn't say anything and just run away crying like he saw the most horrifying thing ever,when things were stalled Elsword called Lisanna telling her everything was fine now ,after few seconds Lisanna appeared walking to Elsword while carrying the egg.

"Amazing Elsword how to did you scared him off." Lisanna said once again with stars in her eyes.

"Well you see,I already defeated this monster before so when he saw me he run away." Elsword said lying,truth be told when Elsword started living in the forest he made it his territory most animals are scared most the weak animals with his killing instinct and the animals who was strong and stupid ether were defeated or became food, the reason that Gorian wasn't scared because Elsword was hiding his killing instinct worrying it might attract dangerous monster looking for a fight and putting Lisanna in danger.

"You're really are amazing Elsword like big sis Mira." Lisanna said.

"Thanks Lisanna." Elsword said.

"I hope one day I can be as great as you two." Lisanna said.

"Don't worry your great to Lisanna,you're the nicest person I ever met and you remind me of myself when I was trying cache up with my big sis so I know you well be more great in the future." Elsword said with a smile patting Lisanna head.

"Th...thank...y..you..El..Elsword..." Lisanna with her head down so Elsword can't see her face is red like his hair.

"No problem Lisanna." Elsword said removing his hand for Lisanna head.

"Ok let's go,I think I remembered a good place to build the nest." Elsword said and Lisanna following him.

(Two hours later)

After two hours of walking Elsword and Lisanna reached their distention it was a hill with a great view of magnolia city.

"Amazing were did you find this place." Lisanna said amazed by the view especially the sunset.

"When I was training I needed a place to relax so I found this place." Elsword said.

"Ok so how do we build a nest?" Lisanna asked.

"Don't worry I got it,you stay here with the egg while I gather some hay and wood." Elsword said going in different directions.

"Ok but try to be safe." Lisanna said.

Elsword just waved his hand unknown to Lisanna,Elsword was releasing a lot of killing intention more than he did with the Gorian,so if any of the monster tried something they will meet their worst nightmare,when some of the animal looked at Elsword they could see a giant red dragon that looks like the greed dragon who was looking hungry for blood.

(After ten minutes)

Elsword returns with two large tree and a large pile of hay,he was carrying them using his Earth magic by summoning two large flouting hands made from rock.

"Ok let's get started." Elsword said building the nest while Lisanna holding the egg to keep it safe.

(Three hours later)

It was now nighttime Elsword finished the nest or house it was a large shake with a wooden door and a bed made from hay,Elsword and Lisanna decide to stay with the egg well Elsword did but Lisanna insisted on staying too.

"Hey Elsword can I ask you something." Lisanna said across Elsword looking above.

"Ask awesome." Elsword said.

"Don't you think we look like a married couple." Lisanna with little red face.

"Why do you think that." Elsword said surprised by what she said.

"Well the way we taking care of this egg like our child,make us look like family with you been the father and me benign the mother." Lisanna said.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha." Elsword answered by laughing.

"Hey it's not funny." Lisanna said with a angry face.

"S...sorry so..sorry about..that,I wasn't laughing at you." Elsword said still laughing a bit.

"So why are you laughing." Lisanna said still angry.

"Well you said something a dear friend of mine said before long time ago." Elsword said.

"What friend?" Lisanna asked.

"She's a friend back home, she once said won't be nice to start family together." Elsword said remembering that day(I'm not saying who said it I leave that to your imagination).

"What was your friend name." Lisanna said feeling a little bit jealous.

"Sorry about that but I promised to keep her name a secret on that day." Elsword said a bit red like his hair thinking about what she said.

"Well fine but tell me what did you said." Lisanna said what to know.

"Well first I didn't know what to say, after few seconds I said who what to even think about marrying someone like,I'm not the best husband or even a father." Elsword said like he was joking.

"Why do you say that about your self Elsword any girl well be happy marrying you, you're strong, smart, nice ,a good friend and you help people, so why you think that ." Lisanna said can't understand why would Elsword say something about like this.

"You know that the same thing she said and to why I said that because of something I can't never forgive about myself ever." Elsword said hiding his face away.

"Elsword..." Lisanna said.

"Let's just forget about it and Lisanna can you promise not to say anything to the guild about what I told you and me camping in the forest I don't need them to worry a lot." Elsword said.

"Ok Elsword I promise." Lisanna closing her eyes.

"Thank you..." Elsword said before closing his eyes too, he can never forgive himself, he doesn't deserve a good life, while sleeping Elsword could here's their voices of anger and hatred ,their voices filled with cursed words toward him and wanting him to die.

* * *

(Morning at the guild)

It was now morning Elsword and Lisanna returned with the egg and Elfman was with them,lest night Elfman visited to check on the egg,Elsword sensed him and woke up,he explained that he thought the egg wasn't warm enough so he bring with him a warm blanket,Elsword thanked him and asked him if he wants to stay and he happily accepted.

"So when do you think the egg going to hatch." Erza said.

"Maybe soon it was moving a lot last night." Elsword said.

"I wonder what kind of animal going to hatch." Cana said.

"Maybe it will be a scary monster." Gray said,which ended him being punched by Mira.

"Don't listen to that idiot Gray,I'm sure what ever come out will be great." Mira said.

"Thanks Mira." Elsword said.

At that moment the egg started to crack,Elsword and Lisanna were panicking,Erza was trying to calm down the two,when the crack increased the was shining brightly everyone was covering eyes,when they opened it they saw a little blue cat with wings.

 _'SO CUTE.'_ Everyone thought.

"So it was a flying cat cool." Elsword said.

"Aye." The cat said and landing on Elsword head.

"So what should we name him." Lisanna said.

"Mmm...well he looks happy and everyone looks around him happy,then I think his should be Happy." Elsword said with a smile.

"Happy that a great name." Lisanna said holding Happy.

"So you're name is Happy." Elsword said.

"Aye." Repealed Happy which everyone find it cute.

"I guess you like it." Elsword said.

Everyone was celebrating their new family member.

* * *

(Five years later Magnolia park)

It be five years since Elsword joined fairy tail, this past years Elsword became much stronger than he was back home, through the years Elsword spend time with his friends to train them,Gray and Mira still challenge him when his in the mood and when not they end up infirmary well ether way,Elsword managed to control his dragon, demon and god aura will not much, right now Elsword look like how he did as Sheath Knight and a lot of the members changed as well.

"So you're going on this S-class mission?" Elsword asked.

"Yeah,Mira said she's going to take us." Lisanna said.

In the past five years Erza and Mira became S-class wizard both as well been given a title, Erza was known as the queen of the fairs and Mira was known as the she devil,Elsword as well have a title he celled himself as infinity sword but people just call him salamander for some reason.

"You can join us if you want Elsword." Mira said.

"Their no need to ask him,I'm the only man who can come and protect you." Elfman said.

"Well I leave it to you then,so what kind job it is." Elsword said.

"It's some monster hunting,it say to defeat some monster called The Beast it won't be much a problem." Mira said.

"Ok try to be safe and good luck." Elsword said with a smile.

"Thanks and try to look after Happy." Lisanna said looking at the sleeping blue cat on Elsword lap.

"Well see you later." Lisanna said waving goodbye.

"See ya." Elsword said.

After some time when the Strauss siblings are go Elsword was relaxing at the park.

"I wonder if I should tell them and the rest of the guild." Elsword said to himself.

"Well I think about it tomorrow." Elsword said closing his eyes until.

 _'Why do want power...'_

Elsword woke up when he heard that voice again why after ten years why.

 _'Why do want power...'_

What is that voice trying to say.

 _'Do you want power to defeat someone or to protect someone_ _ **Answer me now Elsword...'**_

And the voice was gone again who's voice is it from some reason it sounds familiar but he can't remember.

"What's wrong Elsword." Happy said woken up shortly.

"Nothing Happy nothing." Elsword said,but for some reason the dark el inside him sense something bad.

"Happy return to the guild now,I need to go someplace quick." Elsword said.

"Ok." Happy said,he doesn't understand why but he trust Elsword.

"Ok hope I make it on time." Elsword said using his aura of vitality and his fire wings.

* * *

(Somewhere in a unknown town)

It was raining here we have Mira looked beating up her right arm looking broken and in front of her was a giant beast.

"Elfman wake up." Mira said screaming to the beast that was know as Elfman,he tried to use a full body take over but failed and the beast took over.

"Big sis Mira." Lisanna said landing down in her harpy form.

"Lisanna stay away." Mira shouted.

"Big sis Mira where is big brother Elfman." Lisanna said.

"You looking at him." Mira said pointing at the beast.

"That big brother Elfman,what happened." Lisanna said shocked.

"He tried to you use a full body take over but the beast was strong and lost control." Mira said.

"Don't worry Mira I will try to bring big brother Elfman back." Lisanna said going to the lost control Elfman.

"Lisanna what are you doing stop it get away." Mira shouted,she tried to get up but her body can't move.

"Hi big brother Elfman,I knew you can hear me,big sis Mira and me miss you so please come back to us." Lisanna said.

The beast was looking at her curiously,Lisanna thought he was coming back but the beast raised it right arm to strike Lisanna.

"LISANNA." Mira shouted,time seem to stop Mira was crying because Lisanna was about to die until all of the sudden a red blur past her.

 **"Aura Of Destruction."**

All of the sudden when the beast almost hit Lisanna,a strong force pushed him back making him hit the mountains,Mira and Lisanna opened their eyes and saw a person with red hair covered in a crimson aura.

 _'Elsword.'_ They thought.

"Lisanna,Mira are you both alright." Elsword said,not turning his around and still looking at the best.

"Were fine Elsword,but you have to help free big brother Elfman from that monster." Lisanna said crying because she couldn't help,but was happy because she know Elsword can help,Mira though the same thing seeing Elsword calmed there heart.

"So it was Elfman,don't worry about this just stay back I got this." Elsword said going to Elfman.

Both Mira and Lisanna don't know why but every time they see Elsword everything going to be fine,there harts were beating very fast thinking about him.

"Ok Elfman let's calm you down." Elsword said.

When the beast saw Elsword he tried to attack him but couldn't move his arms and legs were attached to a four red chains,he tried to break them but it was useless.

"You can try all you like but nothing can break thesis chains." Elsword said.

"Ok let's get you back Elfman." Elsword said.

When Elsword approached the beast he summoned one more chain and put it around his neck to lower his head then Elsword was covered in a blue and white aura then he put his right hand on the beast head.

 **"Holy Water Of Purification."**

Elsword aura covered Elfman and there was blinding light after when the light is gone Elfman returned to normal.

"Ok let's get you guys healed up." Elsword said carrying Elfman back to Mira and Lisanna.

"Ok stay still." Elsword said,he was covered in the same aura he raised both of his head,the Strauss siblings injuries healed up.

"How did you..." Mira said.

"Well that something I learned,but let's just go back to the guild right now I believed that Happy made everyone worry." Elsword said with a smile but in the he was happy he managed to save them his not letting that happen again.

* * *

(Back at the guild)

Everyone was getting worried about Elsword and the Strauss siblings,a couple of hours ago Happy came back to the guild saying Elsword told him to,he said Elsword acting strange and saying he was having a bad feeling,and he told he well be back later.

"Master don't think we should go and help Elsword." Erza said.

"I'm kind getting worried his never late." Cana said.

"We should have faith in Elsword and wait." Makarov said.

"But master they might be in danger." Levy said.

"We will wait and that final." Makarov said.

Everyone couldn't say anything and just wait,after few hours the door opened reveling Elsword and the Strauss siblings and they looking fine.

"We're back." Elsword said with a smile.

Everyone was happy there back safe and sound,they asked what happened Elsword explained to them,when they heard that everyone was shocked that Lisanna was almost going to die,everyone was congratulate Elsword for saving them.

"Ok before we party their something I need to say to you three." Elsword said looking at the Strauss siblings.

Everyone was wondering if Elsword was angry at them for almost dying,when Elsword was in front of them,but what he did shocked theme.

"Don't ever do that again I was worried." Elsword said with a sad voice and hugging the Strauss siblings.

"Please I don't want to lose anyone again,I already lost someone." Elsword said remembering Yuno and how he couldn't save him.

"So please don't ever do that again." Elsword said.

Everyone was shocked the Elsword they know was strong,brave and always smiling,but he looked so scared and sad,at that moment everyone was wondering if they know anything about Elsword.

"Don't worry Elsword we promise not to do something like this again." Mira said with a gentle voice,when she saw how Elsword was worried it hurt her heart a lot she don't want see Elsword like this again.

When Elsword said everything,things got back to normal and everyone was partying,in the middle of the party Elsword left so he can prepared for tomorrow.

(Next morning)

When everyone was returning to the guild they find master Makarov holding a pice of paper and he was looking down.

"What wrong master." Erza said.

"It's about Elsword." Makarov said.

"What did something happen to him." Cana said.

"I can't say now we have to wait for everyone to be here." Makarov said.

After everyone was gathered Makarov told them he have an announcement.

"What do think going." Levy said.

"I don't know but have you seen Elsword." Lisanna said.

"You too haven't seen that idiot to." Gray said.

"Master said that he was going talk about it." Erza said.

"What! Did something happen to him." Mira said.

"We don't know master said his going to explain." Cana said.

At the second floor Makarov appeared and he was holding a pice of paper.

"My children it seems I have bad news,Elsword left on a journey." Makarov said.

Everyone was shocked about it they asked why he left.

"He left me a note last night." Makarov said showing the note and preparing to read it.

 _"Dear fairy tail I'm going on a training journey that I planned on going at the age of 15 and if you asked why I can't say,I don't know when I'm coming back and Lisanna could you watch over Happy while I'm gone,I promise I will return and stronger then ever from Elsword a.k.a Infinity Sword and P.S could you stop calling me Salamander it's Infinity Sword.''_

Everyone was crying because Elsword is gone Makarov said to them to be strong and wait for Elsword and when he returned there going to welcome him with a smile.

* * *

(An unknown place)

"I hope everyone stay safe." Elsword said looking at the sky.

* * *

 **A/N: And done and I hope you like it.**

 **OK I'm going to a few things.**

 **First in the next chapter I'm going to show the result of the polls.**

 **Second I'm thinking on using some elements magic.**

 **Third Elsword will use his demon and god power way later in the story.**

 **Fourth I'm not adding Levy or Juvia in the harem but they will be good friends.**

 **Fifth Elsword might fight some of his old enemies or someone new.**

 **Sixth the voices in Elsword head I'm going to explain about it later.**

 **Seven I'm going to give Elsword something the game should have given him a long time ago.**

 **Eight I'm going to write now story after I finish this one like high school dxd and familiar of zero**

 **Ok,please leave any comment and review of what you think about the story and it can be good or bad, and if you have some ideas for the story I might add them.**


	7. Elsword vs Bora,back home

**Hello everyone Elsword Sieghart is not the real one maybe ok first I'm going to say the results of the polls for if I should bring Elesis and Ara to Earth Land ok here the results.**

 **yes:2**

 **no:0**

 **So I guess we'll think of a way to add them in the story.**

 **You might wonder why I chose Elsword for fairy tail because I like Elsword especially infinity sword I don't why people like lord knight or rune slayer ,infinity sword is way cooler no matter what people say (especially girls).**

 **Ok I talked enough let start with the main story.**

* * *

(Two years later,Hargeon Town)

Hargeon is one of the Fiore's ports and also one of its most beautiful old towns. The town is more prosperous and renowned in fishing rather than Magic, because only 10% of the people in the town have the ability to use any port city, it has its own large marina, located in the southern part of the town, there is also a train station and a public park.

"Are you serious a 1,000 discount only,what's wrong with that old man." Said a blond haired girl,who has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair wore a white sleeveless shirt with blue cross along it along with a short blue skirt held by a brown leather belt with golden and silver keys and a whip dangling on her sides.

"Kyaaa did you hear the famous the salamander is here...

"Really I thought they said he disappeared two years ago...

 _'What! The famous salamander that helped people all around Fiore in a young age,I need to see him,the rumors said his very cute."_ The blond girl thought,while following those two girls.

In the middle of the town there was a crowd of girls and in the middle of it was a tall and slim man with mildly short,with blue dark spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. He wore a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhombs, or possibly many "X"s, lined up one after the cape is closed some centimeters below his neck by a small fastener adorned by a stylized flame, with a light ribbon hanging from it, and has large motifs adorning its sides, starting from the shoulders and going down several inches; each motif is shaped like a large, light and hollow circle from whose outer side many arrows jut outwards in every direction, and which has several wavy lines protruding towards its hollow such cape, he wears a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt, and polished dark shoes, with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also sports three large metal bracelets around his right wrist and forearm.

When(ok you know what I'm tried of not saying the characters name until they introduced themselves so I'm just going to say there name already if you have a problem I don't care.)Lucy was going through the crowd of girls to see salamander the moment she saw him her hart was beating very fast.

 _'What's going why do I feel like this maybe because his a famous wizard,no there somethings else.'_ While Lucy was thinking what's going on,some strange person in cloak appeared looking lost.

"Can you tell me if there any nearby restaurant around here." Elsword asked Bora.

"Well what we have here,I guess my name even attract fanboys." Bora said.

"Here you go boy now you can brag to your friends." Bora said giving Elsword a autograph.

"I don't need an autograph,I need directions." Elsword said.

When Elsword said that a group of girls attack him for insulting salamander,Elsword just dodged theme,Bora just ignored him and still give the autograph.

"Ok ladies to form me to leave,but don't worry you can see my it my yacht and your all invited." Bora said leaving in flaying purple fire.

When crowd was gone,Elsword was about to until Lucy stopped him saying she want to repay him and she invited him for lunch.

(At the restaurant)

At the restaurant Elsword and Lucy were eating,Elsword said to Lucy she don't need to pay because he have money,he only need was the location of the restaurant.

"So what's your name?" Lucy asked.

Elsword looked at her,after finishing the food in his mouth,he pulled down his hood.

"My name is Elsword,Elsword Sieghart." Elsword said with a smile,his appearance change a lot (he looks like his infinity sword class job).

When Lucy saw his face she turned a bit red,those eyes they looked a bit scary,but for some reason she can't stop looking at them.

"So what's your name?" Elsword asked.

"Huh?" Lucy said confused like she was in a truce.

"Oh! Sorry about that,my name is Lucy." Lucy said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Lucy,so what are you doing in town." Elsword said.

"Well I was looking for a magic shop,but unfortunately they only had one silver key." Lucy said.

"Silver Kay,Lucy are you a Celestial Spirit Wizard." Elsword said.

"Yes am I,but how did you know about **Celestial Spirit Magic."** Lucy said.

"Well I study about different kind of magic." Elsword said.

"So you like reading books." Lucy said,happy to find someone who likes books like her.

"Only to know about magic and history,but I like story to as well." Elsword said.

"Cool,so Elsword what are doing here." Lucy said.

"Nothing much just hungry because I haven't eaten in a while." Elsword said.

"So Lucy are you going to join a guild." Elsword said.

"Yes I'm going to join the greatest guild and become a great wizard." Lucy said,her eyes sparkling.

"Ok good luck with and if you need anything just ask." Elsword said with a smile.

"Thanks Elsword see you later." Lucy said leaving.

"She's nice person,maybe I should have asked her if she want to join fairy tail." Elsword said.

"That salamander guy where did I hear that name." Elsword said,forget what people used to call him.

(At the park)

In the park Lucy is reading Sorcerer Magazine,she was looking Mirajane photos.

"Mirajane looks beautiful as ever." Lucy said flapping to be next page.

"Man fairy tail did it again,they stopped a group of bandits but destroy many houses." Lucy said.

"There nothing about the wizard who helps people it been two years,people said he left to train,I wondered if I going to meet him." Lucy said.

"Man fairy tail is great,I wonder how I could join." Lucy said.

"So you are a wizard are you." Bora said appearing out of the bushes.

"Fake salamander." Lucy said.

"You know the moment I saw you I know you were special." Bora said.

"Nice try ,but I know you use **charm magic** it's useless when someone realize it effect." Lucy said.

"Beautiful and smart your my type of girl." Bora said.

"What do you want." Lucy said while keeping her guard up.

"I was going to invite you to my cruise ship." Bora said

"Why do you think I want go with a creep like you." Lucy said.

"A creep!" Bora said shocked but regained his composure.

"If you come,I can help you get in fairy tail." Bora said with a smirk.

"Really you can get me in fairy tail." Lucy said with stars in her eyes.

"Sure just come to my boat and I'm going to put a good word with the master." Bora said.

"Wait your a member of fairy tail." Lucy said shocked he was a member of the guild she went to join.

"Of course I am the famous salamander." Bora said.

"No way the really one." Lucy said in disbelief.

"Yeah,so are you going." Bora said.

"Of course so please let me join." Lucy said in a weird happy voice.

"Well that was easy." Bora said with a sweat drop of Lucy sudden change in attitude.

"Ok meet me tonight at the port." Bora said leaving on his magic carpet (I think).

"Ok see you later." Lucy said with harts in her eyes.

"Crap! I almost got charmed." Lucy said.

"It's no matter,I just play along with that idiot and I'm in fairy tail." Lucy said with an evil smile.

(Somewhere with Elsword )

"Salamander where did I hear that name." Elsword said thinking about that name.

"Hey look isn't that salamander boat...

"Salamander who is he...

"Don't you know he is a famous wizard and more he is a member of fairy tail...

"Salamander,fairy tail...oh! Now I remember." Elsword said finally remembering,when looked at the boat he sensed Lucy was on it,he got a bad feeling.

(Salamander boat with Lucy)

Lucy don't know what's going on anymore first she thought she's going to join fairy tail but salamander tried to make her drink with sleeping magic in it,second he lied about helping her join fairy and his going to sell her and the rest of the girls to slavery in Bosco,finally he throw here keys away,he's the worst kind of wizard everything seemed hopeless until something crashed down from above.

"What was that." Bora said.

When the dust cleared out,Lucy saw someone with red hair and eyes and recognized him immediately.

"Elsword!" Lucy said with happiness.

"Don't worry Lucy I'm going to save you." Elsword said with a grain.

"And how do you think you can escape from here." Bora said.

"Easy like this." Elsword said,grabbing Lucy and holding her bridal style which makes her face red,Elsword summon his fire wings and fly away.

Everyone was shocked that Elsword can use magic.

"Elsword your are a wizard." Lucy said shocked.

"Yeah,sorry I forgot to tell you." Elsword said.

"It's ok ,but Elsword there still some girls trapped inside the boat." Lucy said.

"Don't worry I got a plan,but first her you go." Elsword said handing Lucy her keys.

"How did you..." Lucy said.

"Picked them up before they landed in the sea." Elsword said.

"Thank you Elsword." Lucy said with a smile.

"You can thank me later,but first I need you to summon the water spirit Aquarius." Elsword said.

"Aquarius why?." Lucy said confused.

"Because she can use her water magic to bring the boat back to the port." Elsword said.

"Good idea." Lucy said.

Elsword lowered him and Lucy close to the water,then Lucy used a golden key and put it in the water.

 **"Open Gate Of the Water Bearer:Aquarius!".**

There was sound of bells than a royal blue mermaid appeared . She has a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, and a large bust. She has blue eyes that seem to have no pupils. She wears a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. She also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone. She also wields an urn.

"Aquarius we need you to bring this boat back to the port." Lucy said.

"Tch." Aquarius said sounded annoyed.

"Don't tch me." Lucy said angry.

"Listen you brat don't you dare lose my key again or next time your boyfriend won't be here to save you from my wrath." Aquarius said with a dark tone.

"His not my boyfriend." Lucy said embarrassed.

"Aquarius please we need your help,there is a guy who sell girls like object." Elsword said.

"What did you say." Aquariums said with anger.

"There is guy who thinks girls are nothing more than objects to sell." Elsword said.

Aquarius had a pissed off look,she looked at the boat then raised her urn and summoned a giant tsunami, the tsunami hit the boat and washed it back to the port.

"Thank you Aquarius." Lucy said with a smile.

"Don't thank me you brat,I just hate guys like him." Aquarius said

"Listen you brat don't summon me for the next few weeks,I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend you hear me my b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d." Aquarius said with a smirk before disappearing in a flash of light.

"You don't have to rubbed in." Lucy said with angry.

"Ok let's go to the port and teach that guy a lesson." Elsword said flying them back.

(At the port)

Bora ship was a wreck all of the girls woke up and run away, and in the top of a broken wood pillar stood Elsword with a look that when Lucy saw him he looked like a demon.

"Hey you said your name is salamander and you are a member of Fairy tail." Elsword shouted.

"So what,guys go get him." Bora ordered his henchman.

When they tried to attack Elsword the moment they got close Elsword just looked at them and they just lost conscious.

"How did you do that." Bora said afraid.

"You say you're salamander even though you don't know how he looks like." Elsword said.

"Don't tell me..." Bora said.

"Elsword is salamander!" Lucy finished say it.

"My name is Elsword Sieghart I'm member of fairy tail and the real salamander." Elsword said removing his cloak.

"You should know my real title is not salamander is infinity sword." Elsword said,Elsword was wearing his infinity sword clothes with his fairy tail mark on his left shoulder and his white scarf.

"Don't get to full of yourself you brat, **Prominence Typhoon!"** Bora said summoning a spiraling column of purple fire toward Elsword who stood there not moving.

"Elsword!" Lucy shouted worried for Elsword when the attack made contact.

Before Bora declared his victory there was a gust of wind that blow away Bora fire and reveling Elsword who looks completely fine.

"Who...are..you?" Bora said.

"You know you're the worst,you disguises yourself as me,using fairy tail name ,kidnapped girls to sell them and worst of all you lied to my friend Lucy and made her cry,I'm not going to forgive you." Elsword shouted with anger.

Elsword put his hands on his mouth like he was blowing a trumpet.

 **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Elsword unleashed a torrent of fire on Bora and his mans who lost there conscious ,but Bora dodge it by using his **Red carpet** to fly away.

"Wait a minute red eyes,red hair,his the real deal Bora his definitely the real salamander." Said one of Bora mans before finally losing conscious.

"You idiot don't say my real name." Bora shouted at his henchman for reviling his real name.

"Bora, Bora the Prominence you where banned for your guild Titan Nose for using Magic to aid in thievery." Elsword said from the rumors he heard about Bora.

"So what don't think you win yet, **Hell Prominence!** " Bora released a large, long and powerful purple laser-like beam toward Elsword.

"I'm going to end it now, **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Elsword lunched a left flaming fist toward Bora.

Elsword attack went through Bora attack who didn't have time to react when Elsword fist collided with his face sanding him toward the city tower bells and making unconscious.

"You did it Elsword." Lucy said.

"Thanks Lucy and are you alright." Elsword said worried.

"Me you should worry about yourself,why didn't you dodged his attack." Lucy said thinking Elsword was seriously hurt because of her if he were she wasn't going to forgive herself.

"Don't worry fire doesn't effect me." Elsword said with a grain.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked confused.

Before Elsword could explain they heard footsteps it was the guards,Lucy was freak out thinking there going to arrest them, but Elsword didn't looked worried at all,Elsword walked to the guards.

"Elsword what are you doing." Lucy said.

"Don't worry I will handle it." Elsword said with a smile.

When one of the guards saw Elsword he walked to him and asked what's going on,Elsword told them his friend was kidnapped by Bora so he fight against him and won,his now unconscious the guards thanked for helping to capture Bora and asked him if he wants the reward, but Elsword declined saying he just wants to make sure his friend is safe and said to use the reward to fix the damage to the port.

"Everything is alright now." Elsword said.

"Are you sure you don't want the reward." Lucy said.

"No,I'm just fine seeing you safe." Elsword said with a smile,making Lucy face go red.

"Alright let's go." Elsword said.

"Huh? Go where." Lucy asked.

"To fairy tail,you do want to join right." Elsword said with a smile.

"Yeah I want to join." Lucy said with a smile.

"Ok,next is fairy tail." Elsword said with Lucy following behind him.

 _'Everyone I'm returning home.'_

* * *

 **A/N: and done I hope you like my story.**

 **If people wonder if Elsword have motion sickness he had it before but he managed to overcome it.**

 **Some people who died in the anime Elsword well prevent it.**

 **If you wonder how strong is Elsword well I haven't decided.**

 **Ok hope you like it please leave reviews and comments.**


	8. Elsword and Taurus vs Vulcan,save Macao

(Magnolia Town)

Elsword and Lucy were walking around enjoy the view ,it been two years since Elsword left fairy tail to train his infinity sword power.

"I can't believe I'm going to join fairy tail." Lucy said with excitement.

"I know you're going to fit in." Elsword said with a smile while carrying Lucy luggage.

"Elsword are you alright carrying my luggage?" Lucy asked Elsword.

"Don't worry I don't mind." Elsword said with a grin.

"It has been a while hasn't." Elsword said with a smile to himself.

"Elsword can I ask you something." Lucy said.

"What is it Lucy." Elsword said.

"Did you leave fairy tail for two years?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Elsword replied.

"Why?" Lucy asked again.

"Well I needed to train to get stronger,but I was afraid to destroy some part of Magnolia town so I decided to travel some place I could not hurt anyone and help anyone who is in trouble." Elsword said.

"Mmm... I see." Lucy said,Elsword might have a scary face but his really a great person he saved Lucy and was angry because Bora made her cry even though they just met Elsword consider her as a friend he was like a knight in shining armor remembering that night made Lucy heart beat very fast making her face red.

"Lucy are you alright?" Elsword asked seeing Lucy face was red.

"Huh?...I'm fine I'm fine." Lucy said embarrassed and trying not to look at Elsword face.

"If you say so." Elsword said.

While walking to the guild Lucy asked Elsword why he is still wearing the cloak he said he wants to surprise everyone and to see their expression if they managed to recognize his face.

Lucy then asked him why some parts of his hair was black Elsword said that is a secret and he can't say,Lucy decided not to ask again seeing at was something personal.

"Here we are." Elsword said with a smile looking at the fairy tail building his and his friends home remembering all the great memory.

"I'm really going to join fairy tail." Lucy with excitement form joining the guild of her dreams.

"Thank you Elsword thank you." Lucy said hugging Elsword grateful for letting her join the guild.

"Lucy can you stop hugging me...n..ne...need...ox..oxygen..can't..breath." Elsword said his face was turning blue.

"Oh! Sorry about that." Lucy said releasing Elsword from the hug.

"Why does people hug me a lot,I'm not huggable." Elsword said his face embarrassed which Lucy find it to be cute.

"Do you hate hugs Elsword?" Lucy asked.

"Not much but people(girls) hug me a lot for some reason." Elsword said remembering the female members or his female client hugging him and calling him cute when he was a kid.

"Ok enough about that,let me first welcome you Lucy to fairy tail." Elsword said with a grain.

* * *

(Inside Fairy Tail)

Everyone inside the guild hall where eating,drinking and talking each other,here we find Mira and Lisanna serving drinks,you see two years ago Mirajane sealed away her magic power and became a waitress,Lisanna here to help her when she and Elfman not going any job,Cana was sitting at the bar drinking a barrel of beer,Elfman talking about how to be a real man,Macao and Wakaba enjoying their drinks and taking about the old days,Levy was reading a book,Gray was looking for his clothes and Makarov was in his office organizing the papers of complines form the magic council,Erza was not here because she was on a job.

It been two years since Elsword left the guild they tried to find any clues about his whereabouts,but they couldn't find anything so they decided just to wait for him the guild wasn't the same without him.

Suddenly the doors opened everyone turned around to see who it was some hoped it was Elsword,but it wasn't it was a blond girl and a stranger wearing a red cloak.

"Hello there and welcome to fairy tail." Mira said with a smile to Lucy and Elsword.

"The real Mirajane in the flash." Lucy said with excitement and stem coming from her ears and nose.

"Can I ask you why you are here." Mira said with a smile.

"My friend Lucy is here to join the guild and I'm here to meet master Makarov." Elsword said and trying not to laugh because no one recognized him yet.

"Ok you wait here I will call him." Mira said with a smile,but before she was about to call Makarov.

"What did you say you bastard." Gray said punching a random guild member.

After that some punched another then another again and again until it became a battle royal,the place began to get torn apart, with tables and chairs either being thrown or breaking due to attacks or bodies crashing into them.

"All of are just a bench of idiots." Cana said.

"Why there no decant man among you." Cana complain before taking the large barrel of alcohol by her feet and began chugging it down.

"Oh my they sure are being loud today." Loke with two girls hugging him,Loke is a young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his spiky orange wore a pair of sunglasses and a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green young girls, Loke is widely reputed as a greatly handsome man, being top ranked as the "Mage you want to have as a boyfriend".

"Don't worry ladies I'm going to protect you." Loke said.

"Go Loke you can do it." Said the girls cheering Loke on.

"A real men should let his fist do the talking." Elfman said punching Loke in the face.

"Oh my! It became rowdy again." Mira said with a smile.

"S-Shouldn't we stop them?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry it happens a lot." Lisanna said carrying happy.

"Aye." Happy said flaying somewhere and coming back later with a fish in his mouth.

"A talking flying blue cat." Lucy said shocked.

"Aye." Happy said before eating his fish.

"His name is Happy." Lisanna said.

"Aye that's my name." Happy said continuing to eat his fish.

While they were talking some flying tables was about to hit them until Elsword punch them away.

"Thank you." Mira and Lisanna said.

"Before things calm down you should stay behind me." Elsword said,which Lucy did by staying behind Elsword scared for her life.

The fight still continued Elsword was smiling remembering how he missed it,after few seconds the fighting got worse.

"Guys it's time…to end this…" Cana said as she took out a card and magic began circling around it.

"I've had it!" Gray said as he closed his right hand into a fist and placed it on the palm of his left.

"Nuooooooh!" Elfman roared as his arm began transforming.

"What a troublesome bunch…" Loke said as the ring on his finger began glowing.

"W-Wait a minute...aren't they going a little overboard!" Lucy cried out behind Elsword who just kept quiet as they prepared to use their magic.

"This is getting a little too intense." Mirajane said her smile faltered a bit in worry.

"That's enough." A loud booming voice echoed throughout the guild and a large shadow covered the entire area. Lucy turned around and her jaw dropped and eyes widened in horror at the large, dark figure that appeared out of nowhere who was Makarov."Cut it out,you fools!"

"H-He's huge!" Lucy shouted in fear.

"My…you were here,master?" Mira said.

"Master!?" Lucy said shocked.

 _'His the master how can I ask him to let me join the guild and be accepted.'_ Lucy thought.

When the master appeared everyone stopped fighting,Lucy was amazed at how amazing the Master was to calm down the members of his guild so easily.

"Huh? A gust." Makarov said,looking at Lucy and Elsword.

"Y-Yes!" Lucy replied nervously, but mostly in fear.

Makarov opened his mouth and smoke was coming out Lucy was panicking not knowing what's going on she closed her eyes waiting but nothing happened after few seconds Lucy opened her eyes when she did she had a shocked face.

"Hello there my name is Makarov I'm the master of fairy tail." Makarov said returning to his normal size.

Makarov then jumped up to the railing above, accidentally hitting his head on the railing, before weakly climbing over and standing on the railing. He then turned to face the guild.

"You've done it again you brats,look at these documents I received from the magic council." Makarov said angry,holding the paper and start naming accident.

"Gray,first good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization,but you walked around naked in town afterward and run away after stealing underwear that his being dried." Makarov said.

"But...wouldn't it be worse if I were naked." Gray said.

"Then don't be naked in the first place." Elfman said.

"Elfman! You had a mission to escort a V.I.P,but assaulted during the mission." Makarov said.

"He said "Man are all about education" so..." Elfman said.

"Cana drinking 15 barrels of alcohol,and charging it to the council." Makarov said.

"They found out..." Cana said.

"Loke...flirting with council member granddaughter and certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation too." Makarov.

"And there saying someone from our guild stopped a criminal and did destroy a little of the port in Hargeon,but give the reward to fix any damages." Makarov said still confused about the report.

Lucy was amazed about the things fairy did,she looked at Elsword who didn't say anything about who he really are.

"The magic council are angry at me all the time...but..." Makarov said.

Lucy was scared about what the master going to say.

"Forget about the magic council." Makarov said burning the papers.

"Listen up,the power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the "spirit" flow within us and the "spirit" flow in nature connects,the will from an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean,pouring also of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher ups,your magic won't improve. Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail Wizard!" Makarov said raised his index finger up and everyone did the same.

Both Lucy and Elsword were smiling,Lucy was happy because she's going to join fairy tail,Elsword was happy because he missed those moments.

"So what you're name young lady." Makarov said.

"My name is Lucy and I was wondering if I could join fairy tail." Lucy said.

"Really that great a new member will be fantastic." Mira said with a smile.

Elsword can't help to believe it is the same Mira,Elsword read the news about Mira and he couldn't senses much magic from her it must got to do what happened two years ago. Erza or Gildarts aren't here maybe they out in a mission.

"Well before you join a need to check something." Makarov said,making Lucy nervous and Elsword just face palm the old man didn't change whatsoever.

 _'W-What could this thing be? Is it what kind of mage I am? Or maybe I don't look strong at all!'_ Lucy though and prayed as she waited for Makarov to tell her what she needed to officially join the guild. Just then, she felt something tap her on her butt. She blinked and turned her head down to see a hand there. However, it wasn't anyone's hand. It was Fairy Tail guild's Master's hand.

"You pervert!" Lucy shouted and threw anything near her, hitting Makarov square in the head, knocking him over the bar.

"Hehe..." Makarov said chuckling and getting back up on the bar. "You're a feisty one!"

"Can I join or not!" Lucy said demanded an answer.

"Of course you can and what about you young man Mira said you wanted to talk to me." Makarov said looking at Elsword,everyone was looking at Elsword Lucy was wondering what his going to do.

Elsword approached Makarov and said something confusing.

"I'm back." Elsword said,Makarov was confused until his eyes was wide open when he sensed something familiar.

"I-It can be..." Makarov was about to finish when Elsword took off his hood.

"I'm back old man." Elsword said with a smile.

"Elsword!" Makarov finished.

When everyone saw the red hair and red eyes the recognized who it was,there was silence in the guild.

"It's can be is that Elsword." Gray was the to first to speak.

"Elsword ...is that really you...?" Mirajane asked him,holding her mouth and almost crying.

"It's me Mira ." Elsword said with a smile.

"Elswoooooord." Happy said crying and flying toward Elsword,Lisanna was running to crying as well.

"I-I'm guys you can stop and please no more hugs." Elsword said pleading when some of the members run towards Elsword to hug him.

"Guys I told you many times I hate huuuugs." Elsword said,trying to stop everyone from hugging him.

"No were not letting go." Lisanna said crying.

"Aye." Happy said crying too.

"Be a man and accept it." Elfman said giving a manly hug.

"We...missed...you idiot." Cana said crying.

"Don't just disappear like that again." Levy said.

"Ok..ok I understand just please no hugging...Lucy help." Elsword said his face turning blue.

"You better not do something like that with out telling us." Mira said crying and hugging Elsword the hardest.

"Ok...I'm sorry...n..ne...n-need...ox...oxygen...help...someone." Elsword said almost losing consciousness.

Lucy just standing and feeling bad for him she understand why Elsword is afraid of hugs.

"Alright everyone Elsword is back this call for celebration!" Makarov shouted,ignoring Elsword cries of help.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

(Later tonight )

Everyone was tired and sleeping after the party. After the death hug the members were asking Elsword how was his training he said it was pretty well. He didn't tell them everything,but he will maybe in the near future. At the party Gray challenge Elsword which Elsword won again.

The party was going well Lucy was getting along with everyone especially Levy. Elsword told her that Levy likes books too and they instantly became friends. Makarov asked Elsword if he find Igneel when he was training. Elsword said he didn't find him,Lucy asked who's Igneel.

Elsword said he was his foster father and the king of the fire dragon. Lucy was shocked when he said dragon,Elsword explained to her how he met Igneel and taught about **Dragon Slayer Magic** ,like eating,breathing and using fire dragon magic. Lucy shocked and amazed about Elsword so that why Bora attack didn't have an effect.

Lucy asked him where he was now,Elsword said he disappeared seven years ago. Lucy felt sad for asking him,Elsword told her it's fine Igneel told him he was going somewhere. Elsword told Lucy if Igneel was in trouble his going to help him,whenever he thinks about him his body felt strange he asked Conwell if something wrong he said it was nothing so he just shrugged it off.

"Oh dear it seems everyone is worn out from the party." Mira said cleaning some plates.

Right now the only one who were awoken were Elsword,Lucy,Mira,Lisanna,Makarov.

"Yeah,seems everything didn't change for the past two years well accept you Mira you change a lot." Elsword said chuckling a bit.

"Oh~ that so mean Elsword I didn't change that much." Mira said pouting.

"Right~." Elsword said with smirk.

"So Elsword what happened to your hair?" Lisanna asked.

"Well I did some special training with my master and my hair became like that." Elsword said.

"With master when!?" Mira said.

"No,no,no. Not the old man but with my teacher." Elsword said.

"You're teacher!? Who's that." Makarov said interested in knowing who Elsword trained for the past two years.

"I can't tell right now,but you going to meet him really soon." Elsword said.

"So Lucy have you found a place to sleep if not we have extra beds in the guild." Lisanna said.

"Thank you Lisanna." Lucy said.

"If you want Lucy I could help you find a place to stay." Elsword said.

"You haven't changed to as well Elsword." Mira said.

"R-Really aren't you scared from my face." Elsword said looking at Mira,Lisanna,Lucy who just looked away embarrassed.

"Well you're face still cute~." Mira said giggling.

"Don't call me cute!" Elsword shouted but not very loud so he doesn't wake up everyone.

Everyone just laughed at Elsword reaction. There glad Elsword is back.

* * *

(Next morning)

"Now then, where would you like your stamp and what color?" Mira asked Lucy.

"Right here and pink please." She showed Mira the back of her right hand.

Mira stamped the symbol of Fairy Tail on her hand. When it was done, Lucy examined the symbol and grinned in excitement. She ran over to Elsword who was at the quest board to show him.

"Hey Elsword! Look, I'm officially a member of Fairy Tail!" Lucy said with excitement.

"Let me see,oh it's great." Elsword said with grin.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Did my daddy come back?" Elsword turned his head over to the little boy who was talking to Makarov.

He is a slim, young boy with straight, dark hair. His bangs are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has large eyes and a small, mildly round nose. He wore a dark T-shirt adorned on the front by a drawing of Nakajima, lighter-colored pleated shorts with two large pockets on the back, and simple sandals, each held up by two bands joined by a round button. His name is Romeo Conbolt the son of Macau Conbolt.

"You're annoying Romeo. If you are the son of a mage then be a good boy and wait patiently for his return." Makarov told him.

"B-But he said that he would come back in three days...b-but it's been a week since then..." Romeo said he started to form tears in his eyes.

"Macau's job is at Mount Hakobe, isn't it?" Makarov asked.

"It's not far, either!" Romeo yelled. "Please look for him! I'm worried about him!"

"No! Your dad is a mage! We have no mage here who can't take care of himself here! Go home and drink some milk or something!" Makarov yelled.

"Idiot!" Romeo said after punching Makarov face and running away.

Elsword looked at Romeo running away and sensed something bad

"Mount Hakobe huh?" Elsword said in a low voice.

"Come on Happy we're going somewhere." Elsword said leaving the guild and Happy following him.

"Master Elsword going to do something bad..." Nab said. Nab was initially portrayed as an extremely tall, heavily muscular and massive young man, towering over most of his guild mates. His straight dark hair was styled in a bob cut, with a light-colored band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerging from under it, framing the upper part of his face, which has a somewhat rectangular shape. Nab has prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint. Both of his shoulders are adorned by a white tattoo consisting of several circles, with a larger one in the center being surrounded by smaller ones, in a shape resembling a stylized sun.

"He...I bet he's gonna go help Macao."

"Stupid kid..."

"If he does that,it'll only hurt Macao pride."

When Elsword heard the word pride he stopped and said something.

"Huh? Did you say pride?" Elsword said. His voice was sounded empty from any emotions.

"Sorry but people who have pride die easily. You say saving Macao going to hurt his pride. I say Romeo having a father without pride is better then having a dead father with pride. Pride can't save lives it just something useless and annoying. I don't care if Macao pride is hurt. I do things my way. I'm going to save him whether he like or not. I'm not letting Romeo go through the same thing me and my friends gone through." Elsword said leaving the guild in an awkward silences.

"Wh-What happened to him all of a sudden?" Lucy said.

"Well Elsword was always like." Mira said with a sad face.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Elsword was always worrying about other. He often go on difficult mission with other to keep them safe." Lisanna said.

"Really he does that! Why?" Lucy asked.

"We don't know it might do something related to his past." Mira said.

"You mean with Igneel." Lucy said.

"No I think it has something to do before he met Igneel." Mira said.

"Before meeting Igneel!" Lucy said.

"Yes,but Elsword doesn't talk about it." Mira said.

"Why!?" Lucy asked.

"We are wizard of Fairy Tail, all carry something with us. Scars, pain, or suffering." Mira said.

"Big sis Mira." Lisanna said.

* * *

(Later in the carriage to Mt. Hakobe)

Mt. Hakobe is a high mountain with a characteristic alpine climate. Snow cover lasts all year-round in this mountain, no matter what season. There are also frequent snow is possible only to a certain altitude, at which point it is necessary to move on foot. Its characteristics include the occurrence of numerous caves where the shelters are different representatives of the local fauna and flora.

"Why are you here?" Elsword asked Lucy.

Inside the carriage we have Elsword,Happy and Lucy. Lucy decided tag along for some reason.

"What? Does it bother you?" Lucy asked.

"Of course not." Elsword said.

"By the way Elsword could you help find a place for me to live after finding Macao?" Lucy little embarrassed about asking.

"You can live with Elsword and me!" Happy suggested. Happy forget that Elsword doesn't have a house and he stay with Lisanna.

"If you're seriously saying that, then I'll have to pull out your whiskers, little kitty." Lucy threatened, but her face had a slight blush on her cheeks.

Just then, the movement of the wagon they were in stopped.

"It stopped." Elsword said.

"We're there?" Lucy asked the driver.

"I...I'm sorry...we can't go any further than this with the carriage." The driver said.

Lucy opened the carriage and was immediately greeted by roaring winter winds filled with bits of snow.

"Wh- what is this!?" Lucy asked and shocked.

"Even though it's up in the mountains,it's summer time! It's wired to have a snowstorm like this! I-It's cold!" Lucy said shivering.

Elsword was not effected by the cold thanks to his magic and the benign in Hamel cold weathers.

When Elsword saw Lucy felling cold. He walked up to her and raised his hands.

"What are you doing Elsword?" Lucy asked.

"Don't move..." Elsword said. There was a red aura on his hands afterwards the red aura was covering Lucy body. After few seconds Lucy stopped shivering.

"Huh!? I don't feel any coldness. What did you Elsword." Lucy asked surprised she doesn't feel the cold anymore.

"A put on you a cold resistance spell it should keep you warm temporary if not enough you can have this." Elsword said. Handing her his red coat that Igneel and Conwell made.

"Her take this it should keep warm,it's from Igneel he made to resist magical elements." Elsword said.

"Thank you Elsword." Lucy said. Warning the coat. She could feel the warmth in it.

"Wait what about you Elsword didn't feel cold?" Lucy asked worried.

"I'm going to be fine my magic protect me from the cold,but thank for worrying a appreciate that." Elsword said with a smile.

"N-No problem." Lucy said her face was red maybe from the coat or something else.

"Alright let's find Macao." Elsword said.

* * *

(After some time)

Elsword and Happy has been calling the names of their missing guildmates for hours now, but there's still no sign of him. Lucy was lagging behind, due to the blizzard, they couldn't move so fast. The situation has gotten worse, when Elsword tried to sniff him out using his enhanced sense of smell, however, as their bad luck would have it, the blizzard has erased all traces of him.

They knew that they were fighting a losing battle against the intense snowstorm that attacked them, they will eventually be forced to either retreat or search for a place to rest and wait. Either way, they're clearly at a disadvantage. It only got worse when a giant gorilla appeared out of nowhere.

It was a giant anthropomorphic primate with elongated chin, long ears and an long head resembling a single horn. It has gigantic arms and big toned body with a much smaller lower body parts. It has white fur

"AAAAAAh! It's a Vulcan!" Happy said screaming.

The Vulcan eyed Elsword and Happy silently, analysing them, before turned away, clearly looking uninterested with them. As he turned and faced Vulcan immediately gained a perverted smile, commonly possessed by old men like Makarov,Gildarts or Conwell.

"Waaahhhh!" Lucy screamed as the Vulcan grabbed her by the shoulders.

"A human woman! Uh ho!" Vulcan said, sticking his tongue out like the pervert he was. The Vulcan suddenly felt a hand on it's shoulder and turned it's head around to see Elsword.

"Hey, get your hands off her you stupid monkey." Elsword growled and lit his fist into a flame and punched the Vulcan in the face.

 **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** The Vulcan spat out blood at the punch and fell to the snow, cushioning the blow.

"Thank you Elsword." Lucy said letting out a sigh of relief that she was rescued.

"How could you let yourself be taken over by a Vulcan! I don't remember you being this weak Macao." Elsword yelling at the Vulcan.

"Elsword,what are you talking about?" Lucy and Happy asked.

"That Vulcan is Macao." Elsword said shocking the two.

"Elsword, what are you saying that doesn't look like Macao." Happy said.

"No,he is Macao I can sense his magic power and the Vulcan as well." Elsword said.

"How is that possible." Lucy said shocked.

"The Vulcan must have done a Take-Over to Macao!" Elsword said

"Take-Over?" Lucy said confused.

"It's allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power of an entity and use it to fight. I heard Vulcans possess the ability to utilize **Take Over Magic** , which they employ by taking over human bodies in order to survive." Elsword explained.

Just then the Vulcan hopped back to his feet and put a hand to his cheek. "Uh ho uho!" He roared and charged at Elsword.

"Elsword! Watch out!" Lucy yelled. She reached for one of her keys and pointed the key toward the Vulcan.

 **"Open Gate Of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"**

There was sound of bells then a extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of a bull his appeared .His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to that of Holstein Friesian cattle, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those worn by real muscular chest bears six teats: two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominal area. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body. He was wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which attaches his axe.

"Mooooooooo!" Taurus roared blocking the Vulcan attack with his axe.

"Good job Taurus." Lucy said.

"Anything to protect Lucy and her heavenly boobs!" Taurus said.

"Stop saying things like that!" Lucy screamed.

'Great another pervert.' Elsword thought with a sweat drop.

"Happy take Lucy someplace safe me and Taurus going to take care of the Vulcan." Elsword said

"Aye sir." Happy. He fly to Lucy and grabbed her by the waist with his tail.

"Hey bring me back my woman." Vulcan said angrily.

"You're woman that some fighting words you got there." Taurus said.

"Taurus try not to hurt him very much that Vulcan possessed someone." Elsword said.

"You got it." Taurus said.

Taurus jumped up and swing his axe to the ground causing a earthquake which moves in a straight line towards the Vulcan,but he dodged. In the meantime Elsword was papering something his left hand was covered in a yellow aura.

"Taurus I need you to hold down the Vulcan!" Elsword yelled.

"You got it." Taurus said.

Taurus run as fast as he could. The Vulcan run toward Taurus trying to punch him. Taurus used his axe and slammed it on the snow. He then raised his axe which was covered in snow and throw it at the Vulcan. The Vulcan raised his arms in a defensive positions.

"I got you now." The Vulcan looked behind him to see Taurus,but before he reacted Taurus gripped him in a full nelson.

"Do it now!" Taurus shouted.

"Macao wake up!" Elsword yelling. Elsword hit the Vulcan in the stomach with his left hand covered in yellow aura. After that there was a blinding light. When the light died down Macao's body returned to normal.

"Good job Taurus,Elsword." Lucy said landing down.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Moooooo!" Taurus roared in victory.

"It was easy." Elsword said.

After finding a cave to wait for the snowstorm to stop and to treat Macao injuries using a first aid kit that Lucy brought with her. After finishing treating all of Macao injuries he woke up in a few seconds.

"W-Where...am...I..." Macao weakly open his eyes.

"You're awake Macao!" Elsword said happy.

"E-Elsword...is...that...really...you?" Macao said.

"I'm back." Elsword said with grin.

"Me too!" Happy said.

"What a shame...I got 19...of them..." Macao said weakly.

"Eh?" Lucy confused.

"I was...taken over...by the 20th one..." Macao said.

"I understand,so don't speak any more or your wound will open." Elsword said.

 _'What...!? There was ...more than one monkey...!? He took care of such a job by himself...'_ Lucy shocked.

"I'm angry at myself damn it...how can I...face...Romeo...?" Macao said depressed about failing his son.

"I said shut up! Want me to punch you!?" Elsword shouted.

"Elsword..." Macao said.

"Who cares if you failed!? Your alive now do you think Romeo will be happy losing his father? Your son need you damn it. Live Macao if not for you than live for Romeo. Stay by his side?" Elsword said.

When Macao heard that he started to cry and saying his not going to leave Romeo alone.

 _'Amazing...I'm really no match for them...'_ Lucy thought amazed by fairy tail once again and hopping to be like them.

* * *

(Magnolia Town sunset)

Romeo was sating on a bench as he waited patiently for the arrival of his father. He read a book while he waited. He then heard footsteps and looked away from his book to the direction the footsteps were coming from and his eyes widened at the sight of his father, Elsword, Happy and Lucy. He felt his eyes begin to tear up as his father gave him a smile. Romeo ran toward his father.

"Daddy,I'm sorry... I..." Romeo was about to finish Macao until gave him a huge hug.

"I made you worry. Sorry." Macao said.

"It's okay... I'm a son of a wizard." Romeo said.

"When those brats tease you next time,ask them. If their old man can defeat 19 monsters by himself! Because mine can okay?" Macao said with smile which Romeo respond by smile himself.

The other three watched the moment between father and son with warm smiles.

"Okay let's go." Elsword said with Happy and Lucy walking behind him.

"Elsword bro! Happy! Thaaanks! And... Thanks to you,too,Lucy sis!" Romeo yelled out. They looked behind to waved their hands.

July 4th sunny,snowstorm,sunny. Fairy Tail is a reckless and outrageous guild,but it's also fun,heartwarming and kind. I'm still a rookie wizard,but I think I'll enjoy being a part of this guild a lot.

* * *

 **A/N: and done. Sorry for the wait I didn't have much time time to write with school and other stuff.**

 **I will try to update the story weekly.**

 **I'm still trying to think for new ideas for the story.**

 **Should I just use the enemy from fairy tail only or I should add Elsword old enemy's or I make new ones.**

 **I might add new characters in fairy tail like some new dragons slayer.**

 **Okay don't forget to leave any comment and review of what do you think about the story should I stick with the original version of the manga or add few twist in it.**


	9. Fairies vs wolfs, day break

**Before** **you read this I want say sorry for the wait I had a lot of things to do like anime, finishing some games, school.**

 **I decided girl to add in the harem you may like some of them and some you may not.**

 **Ara**

 **Lucy**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Lisanna**

 **Cana**

 **Laki**

 **Virgo**

 **Wendy**

 **Ur**

 **Ultear**

 **Meredy**

 **Sherria**

 **Yukino**

 **Angel**

 **Milianna**

 **Kagura**

 **Jenny**

 **Flare**

 **Minerva**

 **Hisui**

 **Kyouka**

 **Sayla**

 **Brandish**

 **Dimaria**

 **Eileen**

 **OC**

 **You may want to know how I can add theme considering some of theme are evil, but I will think about it.**

 **I might add lemon in this store or add theme in a different story.**

* * *

(Lucy apartment)

"I've definitely found a nice place." Lucy said stretching as she laid in her bathtub in her new apartment.

Lucy apartment is located on Strawberry Street and is near Magnolia Town's shopping center. It is located in a two-story apartment house with red walls and a dark-brown sloping roof with two chimneys and two dormer windows. The building overlooks one of Magnolia's canals and a stone bridge.

"The room is spacious for 70,000 jewels and has a lot of storage place. Pure white walls,scent of woods,a little old fashioned fireplace,it even has a cooking stove! But most importantly..." Before Lucy could finish.

Knock* knock*

Lucy heard someone was knocking on her doors.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked,going towards the door.

"It's Elsword and Happy."

"Oh cmon in." Lucy was about to open the when she remembered she was wearing just her bath towel.

"W-Wait for a bit there you two I will be right back." Lucy said,going to change with a red face thinking what would have happened if she opened the door and Elsword saw her like this.

After few minutes.

"I'm sorry I just moved so I don't have any furniture or anything, but here some tea." Lucy said offering Elsword some tea while not looking at his face so he can't see her embarrassed face.

"Lucy is something wrong?" Elsword asked not knowing the reason that Lucy is looking away because she almost opened the door with her still wearing a bath towel.

"Nothing is wrong!" Lucy said waving her hands.

"Okay if you say so." Elsword said.

"So why the sudden visit? Because there nothing to do here." Lucy asked after calming down and drinking some tea.

"What are you talking about? There is a bunch of stuff to do here!" Happy told her, sharpening his nails.

"Happy please stop that! Sorry about that Lucy I'm going to pay you for the damage he caused." Elsword said.

"Don't about to much. So Elsword do want to talk about some

thing." Lucy said.

Elsword put his left hand on his chain thinking whether he should ask her that question or talk about something else for now.

"Ah! Oh yeah. How about you show me what gate keys you got?" Elsword asked.

"My gate keys?" Lucy said confused.

"Yeah! I never seen any real gate keys before accept in books only." Elsword said excited.

"Okay well show you." Lucy said happy because Elsword is interested in her magic.

"How many Celestial Spirit do you have a contract with?" Happy asked.

"6 units. We count Celestial Spirit in units." Lucy said,she then took out her silver keys to show the two of them.

"These silver keys are ones you can buy in stores. Horologium,the clock. Crux,the southern cross. Lyra,the lyre." Lucy said,she then took out her gold keys this time.

"These gold keys are very rare ones that open the gates of the twelve Zodiac. Taurus, the bull. Aquarius, the water bearer. Cancer, the crab." Lucy said.

"Crab!" Happy said with some drool in his mouth.

"Uwah…you got excited over the most random thing." Lucy with a sweat drop.

"That amazing Lucy you got three golden gate keys. Most celestial wizard only get one or two gold gate keys." Elsword said with excitement.

"I-It's not that big of deal and beside Aquarius and Cancer I inherited them for my mother." Lucy said embarrassed form Elsword compliment.

"So you're mother was a great wizard and I'm positive your going to great wizard too Lucy." Elsword said with a grin.

"T-Thank you Elsword." Lucy said with her head down because she can't see Elsword straight in the face or he will see her face is red like a tomato.

"Now that I remember, I still haven't made a contract with Nicola, the Canis Minor that I bought back in Hargeon." Lucy said after getting over her embarrassment.

"Perfect timing! I'll show you how celestial wizard celestial spirit make a contract." Lucy said with a grin.

"OOH!" Elsword and Happy both shouted in excitement.

"Does it involve blood seals?" Happy asked in horror.

"We don't need blood seals or anything. Just watch." Lucy said.

She than pointed the silver key in her hand forward. She placed her free hand to her chest and started saying an enchantment.

"I am the person who connects the road to the celestial spirit world. Thou...shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate." The key started to glow bright.

 **"Open Gate of the Canis Minor: Nicola!"**

There was a gust of wind swept through the room and into the area where Lucy pointed her key and with a large poof,a short and stout white creature with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose reminiscent of a carrot, giving him a slight appearance of a snowman.

"Puuun!"

"Ann,so cute~~~" Lucy said hugging the small creature.

"I-is it?" Elsword asked he never saw something like this before,sure he saw small creature before but those were for fighting enemies.

"Nicola's gate doesn't consume too much magic power and is popular for being a cherished celestial spirit." Lucy explained.

"I see. No wonder I see most females wizard carry something small creature that look like this one." Elsword said.

"Then…moving on to the contract." Lucy said.

She knelt down to Nicola's height and grabbed a pad and pen next to her.

"Monday's?"

"Puuuuun." He shook his head.

"Tuesday's?"

"Pun." He nodded.

"Wednesday?"

"Pupuuun." He nodded.

"I can call you on Thursdays, too?"

"Puuun." He nodded.

"Okay! Contact done!" Lucy said smiling.

"Pupuuun!" The Nicola jumped in joy.

"It's really that easy." Elsword said.

"While it does look easy, it's really important. Celestial spirit wizard regard contacts,meaning promises,with utmost importance. That's why I will never ever break promises…" Lucy said.

"I see." Elsword understand the importance of a promise. He had one to keep to his family back home.

"Oh yeah! I need to name him." Lucy said.

"Isn't it Nicola?" Happy asked.

"That is its species." Lucy said.

Lucy was thinking of a name." I got it!"

"Come here,Plue!" Lucy said calling the now named Plue.

"Puuun!" Plue said ran over to Lucy and she pulled him into a huge.

"Plue?" Elsword said confused.

"Doesn't it sound cute? Right, Plue?" Lucy asked.

"Puuun." Plue said.

"I think it's time a great name." Elsword said with smile.

"It's weird. Plue is the Canis Minor, but he doesn't go woof woof." Happy said.

"You don't go meow meow either." Lucy said.

Plue then start to move around like he was dancing.

"Puuun." Plue said.

"Plue! That's a great idea!" Elsword shouted.

"He understood him!" Lucy shouted in shock.

"I've decided." Elsword said looking at Lucy.

"W-What." Lucy said nervously.

"Lucy would you like to join mine and Happy's team." Elsword said.

"I see!" Happy said in excitement.

"Team?" Lucy said in confusion.

"Aye! All the members of the guild are family, but we make team with whoever we get along with. If you're in a team difficult request will be easier." Happy explained.

"So what do you think?" Elsword asked.

"That's a good idea! Sound fun!" Lucy excited.

"Alright it's decided." Elsword said.

"By the way Lucy I already chosen what request to do." Elsword said.

"R-Really!" Lucy said shocked.

"Yeah. It's a retrieval request and it's requires stealth. I choose it because you matched the specific but you me not like it so we need to find another idea." Elsword said.

"It can't that bad." Lucy said grabbing the request paper and reading it.

"Shirotsume Town, huh… it's close…" Lucy kept reading the request.

"Whoa! We just need to get a book from the mansion of someone called duke Evarlu… and get 200,000 jewels!?" Lucy said shocked, she continued reading but when she did her face turned pale.

 ***Warning**

 **This person is a womanizer,a pervert, and hentai!**

 **Is now hiring a blond-haired maid!**

"I know you will not like so don't worry about. You don't have to do it. I only thought since you don't like monster hunting request I decided to with something easier like a stealth request." Elsword said.

"Don't worry about it Elsword. I was just shocked for minute there I thought you were just using me." Lucy said.

"No were not. I understand you don't want to dress up like maid for that pervert. You don't have to worry about I have experience in stealth so it will be easy." Elsword said.

"Well you did went through out all the trouble to chose a request so I might try the maid disguise." Lucy said with a bit embarrassment.

"Well if you're fine with it, but the moment that pervert do anything you can't handle I'm going to beat the living crap out of him and take the book." Elsword said with a bit angry in his voice.

"You don't really like pervert do you Elsword." Lucy said with a sweat drop.

"Let just say I have a bad experience with one." Elsword said thinking about a certain perverted old man.

* * *

(Back at the guild in fairy tail)

"Hrmm? The job at Evarlu mansion for 200,000 jewels…did someone take it?" Levy said.

"Yes… Elsword said he'll ask Lucy to go with him." Mira said.

"Sigh… I was thinking about taking,too..." Levy said.

"Levy… maybe it's for the best that you didn't go." Makarov said.

"Why that master." Levy said.

"That job… has become a little troublesome… I just got in touch with the client." Makarov said.

"Did he cancelled it?" Mira said hoping is not true because it Lucy first mission and Elsword will feel disappointed if it was cancelled.

"No, it's quite the opposite. The reward is increased to 2 million jewels." Makarov said with a wide grin.

"2 million jewels for one book!?" Almost every member shouted in shock.

"Wh-Why all the sudden…?" Mira asked.

"It's almost the same reward as a hunting monster request… What's… going on…?

"Tch… I missed a good job.

"Mira do you think Elsword going to be okay?" Lisanna asked worried.

"Don't worry is Elsword were talking about." Mira said with a smile but she can't help herself to worry. _' Elsword please be safe.'_

* * *

(At the carriage to Shirotsume Town)

"So Elsword, why did you pick me to be in your team?" Lucy asked.

Lucy was happy that Elsword chose her to be on his team. Elsword was the first friend Lucy made in the guild and was the one who helped her join fairy tail, but there are a lot of strong wizard in fairy tail and she's just a rookie.

"Well you're a nice person." Elsword said than paused for a minute.

"You and Taurus helped as well in saving Macao. And my gut feeling tells me to add you in my team and I always listen to my instinct." Elsword said.

"W-well if you think I'm good enough then am not going to disappoint." Lucy said and blushing a bit.

"Huh? You seem excited considering you didn't really like idea in the first place." Happy said.

"Of course! It's my first job after all! So I'll do my best!" Lucy said smiling.

"And I'm pretty confident in my sexiness you know." Lucy said holding her breast very sexually. If weren't for the years of experience from Rena or Eun using Ara's body teasing. Elsword face will be bright red right now.

"That's not understandable from a cat's point of view." Happy said.

"I'm sure that pervert won't resist your charms,but remember Lucy the moment he do something you can't handle just shout and we'll rescue you." Elsword said.

"You don't have to treat me like kid I can handle it." Lucy said pouting,but was happy that Elsword was worried about her.

* * *

(Shirotsume Town)

Shirotsume is a small town located in a mountainous area.

"We're here!" Lucy said.

"First let's go to hotel to put our stuff." Elsword said.

"Elsword can we eat afterwards because I'm hungry." Happy said.

"Sure little buddy I'm little hungry too, what about you Lucy do you wane join us for some food." Elsword said.

"I'm not really hungry~~~. Why don't you just eat your own fire?" Lucy asked.

"You see Lucy, Dragon Slayer magic, while able to eat others of its element,they couldn't eat their own. Say I eat Bora's fire, because it wasn't my own fire. If I burn something with my own fire and try to eat the flames, it will just hurt me. That's one of its limitations." Elsword explained.

"Oh! I'll go around and check out the town for a bit you can go ahead and have a meal." Lucy said turning around and going in different directions.

"Ok Lucy see you later." Elsword said.

* * *

(Some time letter at the restaurant)

Elsword and Happy we're happily eating their food. Happy as always was eating some fish. Elsword was eating a large piece of meat and a bowl of salad.

"Elsword do think we should save some food for Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Maybe you're right happy." Elsword said.

"How about this one." Happy said pointing at a really really oily piece of meat.

"Maybe something a little lighter like a salad or some fruits." Elsword said with a sweat drop. If there's something Elsword learned from woman's is that they really sensitive about their weight. He had to learn about that the hard way.

"At least someone understands about females feelings." Lucy voice heard from behind.

"Hey Lu-..." Elsword didn't finish when he saw Lucy he almost choked his food.

In front of them, stood Lucy and she was dressed in a maid outfit. She apparently changed her clothes into that of a french maid outfit, her hair tied into two cute short twintails. Some locks of her hair framing her cute face. She giggled at their expression, putting a finger at her lips she hummed happily.

"After all, I look good in anything." Lucy said with smile.

"How is your meal sir? If you're still working on it, please take your time." Lucy her hands in front of her mouth, acting like a shy maid.

"Wow Lucy you look amazing." Elsword said blushing a bit. True that Elsword got used with being around females,but he can't help to be amazed by their beauty with the females in fairy tail and the females in the el search party. Hope he doesn't end up like Conwell.

"T-Thank you." Lucy said blushing a bit too.

After Elsword and Happy finish eating the el team(that is the name of Elsword team) went to their client home or should a very large mansion. Elsword knock on the door when someone answered they entered inside and went to the main hall.

In the main room they saw a relatively tall and aged man with peach skin, gray hair and a distinctive, small mustache, which is of a darker gray than his hair. And beside him was a medium height woman with peach skin, large breasts, and brown hair.

"Glad you made it. I'm the client Kirby Melon. This is my wife." Kaby said.

"Melon!" Happy said with some drool in his mouth.

"You have a yummy name." Elsword said.

"Hey! That's rude!" Lucy told them.

"Ah ha ha! People tell me that often." Kaby said laughing.

"I know the feeling." Elsword said.

 _'Melon... This town's name,too... I've heard of them somewhere...'_ Lucy thought trying to remember ,but couldn't think of anything.

"I wouldn't have imagined a wizard form the famous fairy tail would accept this job..." Kaby said.

"Well the job looked easy and my friend Lucy is still a rookie. So I thought it will be good to gain some experience." Elsword said.

"Young and wise,too. You must be a famous wizard." Kaby said.

"Elsword is called salamander." Happy said.

"Well actually it's infinity sword. I don't know why people call me salamander." Elsword said.

"I've heard the name salamander,but can say I heard the other one." Kaby said."And this young lady is?"

"This my new friend and my team member Lucy. She new in the guild ,but I'm sure she's going to be a great wizard." Elsword said making Lucy blush from his compliment.

"Okay let's talk about the work." Kaby said with a smile, but I atmosphere was tense.

"There is only one thing that I'm asking you to do: the one and only copy of "day break" that the duke of Evarlu owns… please destroy it." Kaby said.

"So we don't have to steal it?" Elsword asked.

"I'm basically asking you to destroy someone possession without permission, so it's almost the same as stealing..." Kaby explained.

"That surprising… I thought you were going ask us to retrieve the book that he took from you." Lucy said.

"Yeah I thought since the reward was 200,000 jewels we were supposed to steal the book." Elsword said.

"200,000...? You must be mistaken the reward is 2,000,000 million jewels." Kaby said.

"2,000,000 million!?" Everyone said in surprised and shocked.

"My… you didn't know about the increase?" Kaby asked.

"W-Wh-Why…increase it to 2 million all of the sudden…?" Lucy asked who still shocked.

"That book really needs to be destroyed. I can't forgive that book existence." Kaby said lowering his head.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Kaby we'll destroy that book." Elsword said running out of the mansion.

"W-Wait for us Elsword!" Lucy said with she and Happy following him.

"Darling… are you sure you can entrust the job to kids like them?" Asked Kaby wife.

Kaby didn't say anything just stared at the door.

"The other guild failed the same mission last week… from the duke of Evarlu standing point,it was nothing but failed robbery. There is no doubt that the security has been tightened. Getting into the mansion will be even more difficult." Kaby wife said.

"I know… I know that… but… I just… need to remove that book from this world." Kaby said with his face showing both angry and sadness.

* * *

(Evarlu mansion)

Everlue Mansion is a large and compact building constructed under a rigorous symmetry: it seems to consist of a central section, counting at least three floors, topped by a pitched tiled roof, with three protruding structures, possessing similar roofs, sprouting from both its sides on the top balcony, delimited by railings, which is formed on top of the two identical wings flanking the main structure.

The two sections of such large balcony are connected by a linking bridge sitting on the back of the main section's roof, and each sports a pair of towers with pointed tiled roofs, placed in correspondence to its outer edges, for a total of four towers. The building's walls are all crowded with elongated windows, which are rectangular on the wings and on the towers, but sport arched tops in the central part; the wings also sport smaller, square windows on the ground floor's walls.

The entrance is located on the facade, in the central part, under eight windows split over two floors, which are topped by the pyramid-shaped section created by the pitched roof, intricately decorated. The whole building is surrounded by a square fence, composed of cement topped by metal railing, and is given access to by an imposing, square gate located on the front, connected to the fence at its sides by stone hinges topped by ornamental spheres, which is intricately decorated, sporting reinforced bolted sections which, when the gate is closed, form an "X", and a curious pattern reminiscent of snakeskin.

The fence encloses a small lawn, and outside it is surrounded by a square stone road, connected on the front to the large pathway leading to the main entrance, and with its edges adorned by tidy round bushes.

In front of the mansion gate Lucy standing there in maid outfit with Elsword and Happy hiding behind some trees.

"Excuse me. I came to apply for the blonde haired maid position." Lucy shouted, with Elsword and Happy hiding behind some trees.

"Do your best Lucy." Elsword said quietly.

After few seconds the ground was rumbling and it exploded. From it came an extremely tall stature and overweight maid with a brutish face and pink hair tied up in two pony tails.

"Maid applicant." Said the pink haired maid.

"Master there's a girl who came for the maid position." The pink haired maid said.

The ground was rumbling again and it exploded again. From it came a short, plump man with skinny arms and legs. He wears a formal black suit, with his jacket fastened with a large gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower. Beneath his jacket is a white collared shirt, a blue necktie and dark blue boots. He also sports a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nostrils, as well as a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head. He was duke Evarlu.

"Boyoyoyooon. Did you call me?" Evarlu asked.

"Let me see." Evarlu said observing Lucy.

"Nice to meet you." Lucy said with a smile. _' H-He's giving me goosebumps. Do your best,Lucy!'_ Lucy thought nervously trying to calm down. Elsword who was watching was really trying not to summon Conwell to slash that pervert.

"Rejected! Go home ugly." Evarlu said turning his back and walking away.

Lucy froze in place as a giant stone with the word "ugly" written on it.

"That's it. Time to go home ugly." The pink haired maid said grabbing Lucy.

"For someone as great as I am. Only beautiful girls would suit me." Evarlu said.

When he finished saying those words the most ugliest girls in the world appeared form the ground.

* * *

(After some time with the el group)

"Hey Lucy if it make you feel any better. I think your when of the most beautiful girl I ever met. And I know any guy will instantly fall in love with you." Elsword said with a smile and patting Lucy head try to cheer her up.

"Y-You… really m…mean it." Lucy said crying.

"Off course I mean it." Elsword said with smile.

"T-Thank you Elsword." Lucy said with tears left in her eyes.

"Alright let's go get that book from that pervert." Elsword said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"I'll never forgive that pervert!" Lucy said with fire in her eyes.

 _'Huh?'_ Elsword turned his face around. _' That odd I swear that I sensed something.'_

Elsword narrowed his eyes when he did. He saw a round floating crystal eye.

 _' I see now.' Elsword had a smirk on his face.' Alright let's play your little game pervert.'_

* * *

(Evarlu mansion rooftop)

The el team decided to sneak through the roof. Elsword used his fire wings and Happy carried Lucy with his wings.

"Your wings… aren't gonna disappear yet, are they?" Lucy said nervously. As she was holding Happy's.

"Aye." Happy said.

"We're here." Happy said dropping Lucy at roof.

"Thanks Happy." Lucy said landing carefully.

"Okay here the plan first we sneak in and then search for the book afterwards we destroy it,okay." Elsword said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Let's do this. I will never forgive that pervert! He said such bad thing to me! So in addition to burning the book, I'll also hide his shoes and stuff! Ufu fu fu." Lucy said with evil giggling while being surrounded by a dark aura.

"That's petty…" Elsword said shocked.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Elsword put his left hand palm on the window. He concerted his magic on his left palm the window melted and made a hole. Elsword then slide left hand through the window hole to reach the handle and.

* _click_

"Good job, Elsword." Lucy said.

"Is this a storage room or something?" Lucy said.

After Elsword opened the window. They found themselves in the storage room with old books some dusty scroll and a skull. Which Happy wore on his head.

"Elsword look here." Happy said showing the skull his wearing.

"Oh! It suits you,happy." Elsword said slightly laughing.

"Happy get out through that door over there to see if someone near by! Be careful." Lucy said.

"Hey, Lucy, look here." Happy said.

"Shoo, cat!" Lucy said hissing angrily.

While looking at something Elsword turned around and saw a small crystal ball with a wolf on top of it.

 _'Where have I seen this before?'_ Elsword thought feeling he saw this strange crystal like object before, but after a couple of seconds of thinking he just give up.

"No one's around." Happy said after checking through the door.

"Why don't you take that off? It's creepy." Lucy said.

"Okay let's go, but quietly." Lucy said which both nodded in respond.

The el team get out of the storage room and started searching. The check room after room while leaning against the wall and being quiet.

"He Lucy why don't we check downstairs." Elsword said.

"Why's that?" Lucy asked.

"Well you see it b-" Before Elsword could finish. The ground on second floor burst open and from it came the giant pink haired maid and the four ugly maid.

"They found us!" Lucy shouted.

"Intruders detec-" before the giant maid could finish. There was a red blur and all of the sudden the giant maid as well as her comrade lost consciousness.

"Wh-?" Before Lucy could understand what was going on. She saw Elsword was where the unconscious maid where.

"Well that was easy." Elsword said with a bored expression going to were Lucy and Happy, but not before saying one more thing." Oh and so you know Lucy is the more beautiful and cute girl then any of you uglies could be."

"That was amazing Elsword. You were like a ninja." Happy said excited.

"You were really amazing Elsword." Lucy said.

"It's was no problem and beside they deserved it for what they called you." Elsword said." No one insult my friends."

When Lucy remembered what Elsword said her face turned completely red. _' He said I was beautiful and cute.'_

"Lucy are you alright your face red?" Elsword asked.

"I-I'm fine, but more importantly Elsword what was your going to say about the book location." Lucy said trying to change the subject, but here face is still red.

"Oh yeah! Like I was saying the reason we should go downstairs is because the smell of paper and ink." Elsword said.

"The smell of paper and ink?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

"Well you see **Dragon Slayer Magic** increase my five senses like my sense of nose and book have the smell of paper and ink. So when we find the smell of paper and ink we find a book and where is a book we find the library. Elsword explained.

Lucy was just amazed at how good his sense of smell was. So the three of them got downstairs and to Lucy's surprise, the library in which she was searching for was indeed where Elsword lead her too.

"Evarlu looks stupid, but he has a good collection of books." Lucy said amazed.

"I think you give that pervert too much credit." Elsword said then pointing at the book." When I first saw Evarlu he didn't have the smell of books on him like you Lucy. These books just let people think his a friend of literary."

"I see I guess some people like show their superar even if it was fake." Lucy said and ignoring the fact that Elsword was taking about smelling her.

The el team continued to searching for the book day break, but with this amount of books it might take a while.

"Sigh… it's going be a hassle to find one book among all these." Lucy said.

"Hey guys look what I find." Elsword said.

Lucy turned around around to see Elsword holding a golden book that was not important, but was written on it.

"It's day break!" Lucy shouted.

"We found it!" Happy said excited.

"Okay I guess we should burn it now." Elsword lighting his left hand with fire.

"That was easy!" Happy said.

"W-Wait a minute!" Lucy shouted. Making Elsword stop and then she took the book.

"Th-This author… is Kumu Zaleon!" Lucy said shocked.

"Kumu?" Elsword asked.

"He was a wizard as well as a writer!" Lucy said.

"I think I've heard Levy talk about him before." Elsword said.

"I'm a big fan of his! Whoa! I thought I've read all of Kumu Zaleon's books! Does that mean this one in unpublished!? Amazing!" Lucy said squeeing like fan girl.

"Well as much I like see you happy reading we have a job to do." Elsword said.

"We can't do that! This is a cultural heritage! There's no way we can burn it!" Lucy said holding the book trying to protect it.

"You're abandoning your job." Happy said.

"Then let's pretend we burnt it! I'll keep this book!" Lucy said.

"I don't want to lie." Elsword said.

"You heard me, right!? This is the only copy in the world… if you burn it, I can't read it any more!" Lucy said.

While arguing whether to burn the book or not. There was a slight vibration in the ground.

"I see, I see. Boyoyoyoyoyo…"

The el team turned around and saw something or someone burst out of the ground.

"So that's what you guys were after. I'm glad to allow you guys to do whatever! I'm a genius. Boyoyoyoyo." It was Evarlu.

"Great we been found." Elsword.

"S-Sorry…." Lucy said.

"Hmph… I was wondering what those wizard were looking for so frantically… and it was that worthless book." Evarlu said.

"Worthless book?" Elsword said confused by his statement.

 _'The client is willing to pay us 2 million to destroy this book… and the owner, Evarlu, said it's worthless… !?'_ Lucy thought.

"S-So can I keep the book then." Lucy said.

"No, regardless of how worthless it is, the book still belongs to me." Evarlu said.

"Stingy."

"Shut up, ugly."

"We just burn it." Elsword said.

"No! Absolutely not!" Lucy said.

"So what do you want us to do now." Elsword said.

"Let me read it!" Lucy said opening the book and reading it.

"Here!?" Everyone said shocked.

"I don't like this! How dare you touch the book that belongs to me!? Come, **Vanish Brothers!** " Evarlu said snapping his fingers.

Elsword turned his head to see two book shelves begin to move as a secret entrance opened and two figures stood.

"It's finally time for business." Said a small man his head is mostly shaved, with noticeably long, dark hair being present only on the back of it, where it is tied into a braid reaching down below the man's back, with a light ribbon circling the end, taking the form of a tuft; an hairstyle which is highly reminiscent of a Chinese queue. He possesses slanted dark eyes, sharp facial features, with prominent cheekbones, a dark- colored upper lip, with his mouth usually retaining a slight grimace, giving him a perennially serious look, and four distinctive tattoos of kanji adorning his face: his right cheek bears the character for "Right", his left one the character for "Left", the character for "Up" is placed in the center of his forehead, and the one for "Down" on his chin, right below his lower lip. He also has noticeably pointed ears. His attire, much like his hairstyle, is Chinese in appearance, consisting of a light tunic with a high collar, possessing dark stripes on the loose cuffs and flanking the fastener crossing the chest vertically, a pair of mildly loose dark pants, getting tighter in correspondence to his ankles, and traditional, dark Chinese shoes paired with light socks. Hanging on his left bicep, held there by a dark band passing above his right shoulder, is a square dark cloth bearing a light wolf mark. In addition, the man carries around an oversized frying pan, possessing a noticeably long handle, on his back, held there by a rope passing over his right shoulder.

"If we get paid without doing actual work, mama will get mad at us." Said a tall and massive man, standing at almost twice the height of the small man, and possessing long limbs, especially if compared with his massive torso. He has long, dark and curly hair, which is arranged in a distinctive hairstyle, with four large, straight tufts jutting upwards on top of his head, getting smaller near their outer edges. His face is squared, with a very prominent, mildly rounded and hooked nose, and his dark eyes are topped by a light bandana covered in spiraling dark motifs, obscuring his forehead and keeping his hair back. His right forearm is covered by similar, sharp and dark tattoos, reaching down to his hand. His outfit, unlike that of the other one, is Western in look, consisting of a dark sweatshirt, with slightly puffy sleeves reaching below his elbows, adorned by light, wavy markings on the shoulder and the sleeve areas and bearing three light, diagonal stripes on each side of the torso, simple light pants and light trainers. He also bears a square cloth similar to that of the smaller man, hanging above his right bicep, which is light in color, is secured by a light band passing above his left shoulder, and bears the same wolf mark.

There are from the mercenary guild Southern Wolves( the smaller one is the older brother and the taller one is the younger brother if you don't know).

"Good afternoon." The older brother said.

"These brats are the wizard of fairy tail? _Mama would be surprised. Too._ " The younger brother said that last part quietly.

"Look at the cloth on their arms! They are from that mercenary guild called the Southern Wolves!" Happy said pointing at their guild mark.

"So he hired some bodyguard!?" Elsword said.

"Boyoyoy! Southern wolves are always hungry! Prepare to die." Evarlu said laughing wickedly.

Everyone looking at the other seriously. The atmosphere was tense.

* _stare_ *

" **Hey!** " Everyone said shouting at Lucy who was still reading the book.

"What a joke." The older said with a tick mark.

"They claimed to be the strongest guild in Fiore...?" The younger said with a tick mark as well.

"Vanish brothers! Retrieve the book at once! And kill them!" Evarlu ordered.

While reading the book Lucy slitty shivered." This…"

"Elsword! Buy me some!" Lucy said running past Elsword." This book seems to hold some kind of a secret!"

"Okay! You got Lucy. I will hold them off you go somewhere safe and find that secret." Elsword said positions himself in a fighting stance.

 _'S-Secret!? I didn't notice when I read it. M-Might it be a treasure map or something!? I-I've gotta act quick!'_ Evarlu thought his eyes were sparkling.

"Change of plan! I'll her myself! Vanish brothers! Obliterate that brat!" Evarlu said jumping and spanning down trough the floor ground for s-some reason maybe (okay that guy is seriously wired. Why you dig through your own house -_-).

"That guy is totally wired." Elsword said and everyone also nodded in agreement.

"Happy, can you after Lucy?" Elsword asked.

"The opponent is two "Southern wolves"! I'll support you!" Happy shouted.

"Don't worry I will be just fine." Elsword said.

"Big brother it seems their underestimates." The younger said.

"It seems so." The older said.

"Elsword! Be careful." Happy said flying off to where Lucy is.

"You too little buddy." Elsword said.

"Bring it! "Flame" wizard." The older said taunting Elsword to come over.

"Hrmm? How do you know I'm a flame wizard" Elsword asked.

"Fu fu fu. We saw everything on the surveillance lacrima." The older said.

( Lacrima: is a Magic crystalline substance found in both Earth Land. Lacrima can be powered up with different spells and used for different purposes.)

"That girl is a… holder magic user. A celestial spirit wizard, isn't she? 7 contracts. The cat that flies in the sky is no doubt he is a caster magic user." Wings." The younger said.

"And you. You melted the glass and used flames on your legs… you're most likely a caster magic user, a flame wizard." The older said.

(If you don't what is holder magic and caster magic user are I'm going to explain. Holder magic: is Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power. Caster magic: is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source.)

"You observed us well… that means you're prepared to end up burned right?" Elsword asked with a smirk and his right hand covered in fire.

"Unfortunately. Allow me to decline because. Flame wizard are the the easiest kind of opponent for me." The older said reaching for the giant frying pan.

"Is that so?" Elsword asked his expression saying he is bored knowing full will how the battle going to end.

"It seems like the wizard of fairy tail think that they are the strongest or something." The older said.

"It is true that we do hear a lot about you. So we'll approve it's status as a wizard guild." The younger said.

"… but a wizard is a wizard." The older said.

"You are no match for the professional fighters, mercenary soldiers." The younger said.

"If you both are so confident why don't you both came get me at the same time." Elsword said using his hand to taunt them.

"Brother… he's really looking down on us." The younger said.

"Since the opponent is a flame wizard that I'm good at handling, this should be easy business, don't you think?" The older said taking a battle stance for the fight.

 _'Gotcha.'_ Elsword thought trying to hide his smirk. _'Those two don't know about my other element. They believe I only use fire magic I need them to think that . Judging by their title they must be good at teamwork attack I need to keep an eye on both of them.'_

The older lunched himself toward Elsword holding his frying pan. Elsword saw that he jumped backward to dodge. Elsword managed to keep a good distance, suddenly the younger tried to grab Elsword, but he saw that and interrupted with a kick in midair.

"You need too do better than that." Elsword said with a smirk.

"You brat!" The younger shouted trying to punch Elsword with his right hand.

Elsword jumped and put both of his hand on his right arm and hoped over his body. Elsword then saw the older with his frying pan trying to hit him. Elsword used a kick to stop his attack, but then he tried to kick Elsword and in the same time the younger tried once again punch Elsword. Elsword with his fast reflexes he put his other feet intercept the older kick. Elsword then used his frying pan and feet as a springboard and lunched himself toward younger. Elsword managed to shift his body toward the left side dodged his attack again, but he was about to hit the the bookshelf.

 **"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"** Elsword lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the bookshelf at a high speed braking through them and end up on the first floor in the main hall.

"You're an unusual wizard?" The older said from the second floor.

"I get that a lot." Elsword said starching his neck a bit.

"Tell me do you the weak point of a wizard?" Asked the older.

"S-Scary girls and hugs!?" Elsword answered scared and shacking.

"I-I think that more of a personal problem?" The older said with sweat drop.

"It's the body." The younger said jumping down to strike Elsword.

"The body!?" Elsword said shocked and confused. He remembered how everyone in the el search party can use magic and fight without it, I mean come on Aisha was training in martial arts and she still is a strong wizard.

"You can't learn magic without training your intellect and spirit." The younger said trying to attack Elsword with the giant frying pan which he immediately dodged.

"As a result… during the process of mastering magic, your body does not get enough training." The younger said sneaking behind Elsword to punch him, but Elsword kicked his face making him miss.

"Which means, compared to us who train our body day and night, your no match in neither "power" nor "speed." The older tried to a thrust attack, but Elsword jumped and landing fare away from them.

"One time, there was this wizard. He spent years to master the "curse magic" which can be used to break the opponents bones. We encountered him once, but before he could cast the curse spell… one hit, and we broke his bones. Years of effort wasted by just one hit." The younger said he and his older brother used a barge of attack on Elsword.

"That's how wizard are." The older is going for a slash attack w-with his… frying pan(seriously why are you using a cooking tool for a weapon?).

"If they don't have magic, they don't even have the average power of a human being." The younger used a series of punches.

Elsword just dodged their attack with a bored expression. ' _I need to finish this fight quickly and go after Lucy and Happy.'_ Elsword dodged another attack and doing a backflip.

"Tell me is that all you got I'm get bored over here." Elsword said put both of his hand over his head and acting all nonchalant.

"I see. Your speed seems to be good. You trained yourself somewhat." The older said.

"Older brother… he wouldn't be able avoid that attack." The younger suggested.

"A united attack!" The younger used the frying pan handle to jump high.

"Okay!" The older said.

"You can be confident for now, brat!" The younger landed on the frying pan.

"I'll tell you why we're the "vanish brothers"!" The older said holding the the frying pan without any problem.

"We vanish. And we make others vanish, too." The older said.

"Let's go! **Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack!** " Both brother shouted.

The younger used the frying pan as a springboard to jump very high. Elsword watched him go high confused on what their doing. The older saw his opportunity and want forward readying his frying pan to attack.

"If you look up to the hea-" before the older finish his sentence and hitting Elsword. Elsword managed to catch his frying pan with his left hand.

"H-How…!?" The older asked and shocked. He looked at Elsword face who had a smirk on his face and before he could understand what's going. He felt a sudden chills on hands.

 **"Freeze!"** Elsword hands let out a cold icee attack instantly freeze the frying pan. The older was shocked and again more shocked when Elsword shattered the frying pan into pieces. And in the meantime the younger was about to hit Elsword from above.

"If you look around on er-" same with the younger before he could finish his sentence and hitting Elsword. Elsword caught his right hand with his right hand.

"Aaaaaa." The younger screamed in pain he looked at his right hand to his complete shock Elsword right hand looked different.

 **"Stone armor!"** Elsword right arm changed into stone. Elsword looked at the brothers with an evil smile his eyes wear glowing red making him demonic and making the brother completely scared and unable to move.

"Let me tell two mistakes you made." The hair on brothers(the younger brother only) was standing. "First you are mistaken if you think I was a wizard in the first place." The sound of static going through the area." Second don't think because I use fire magic I don't have more tricks in my sleeves." Elsword smile grows more wider.

 **"Heavenly Lightning!"** Blue lightning came down out of nowhere striking the brothers. Screams wear heard and after few seconds the brothers were now burned and unconscious.

"You need to learn to never underestimate your opponent wizard or not." Elsword said he was about to go toward Lucy and Happy until he saw something strange.

* * *

(In the underground sewage system with Lucy)

Lucy was now reading the book using her gale-force reading glasses after a couple minutes she closed the book and let out a sigh. After she separated form Elsword, Lucy decided to hide somewhere to read the book.

(Gale-Force Reading Glasses: allow the user to read books at an extremely rapid pace.)

"I… I wouldn't have imagined that it had… such a secret… I can't… burn this book… I have to deliver it to Kaby…" Lucy was about to leave until.

"Boyoyoyo… carrying around gale-force reading glasses… you really are a great reader, aren't you?" Suddenly two pairs of arms came out from the well behind Lucy.

"Shoot!" Lucy was late too react the hands grabbed both of her arms and making her drop her celestial keys.

"Now, do tell. What did you find?" All of the sudden Evarlu head emerged from the well.

"Ouch…!" Lucy could say that feeling the pain in her arms.

"What is the secret of the book?" Evarlu asked squeezing Lucy arms even tighter.

"Y-You are pathetic… you're an enemy of literature…." Lucy said.

"An enemy of literature!? And you're saying that to me, a great and highly educated man!?" Evarlu said.

"How can a guy who is happy to have a bunch of weird maids be highly educated… ?" Lucy asked.

"Don't insult my beautiful blond maids!" Evarlu said angrily squeezing Lucy hands.

"Ouch! In any way are they blond…." Lucy said.

"Is it a treasure map!? A hidden fortune!? What secret does the book have?" Evarlu asked, but Lucy just kept looking away.

"Say it! If you didn't say it, I'll break your arms!" Evarlu threatened.

"Bweeee." Lucy just stick out her tongue making Evarlu angry.

"Behave yourself brat! That my book! I made Kemu Zaleon write it! So the secret of the book is mine, too!" Evarlu said angrily squeezing Lucy hands more. Things looked bad for Lucy until.

"Ogh!"

"Happy!" Lucy said surprised. Yes Happy came flying he kicked Evarlu left arm freeing Lucy.

"Nice, you're so cool." Lucy said.

Happy just grind flying until his magic runout making him fall in the sewage water.

"Geez… what's up with this cat!?" Evarlu asked looking furious.

"Aye babu babby." Happy said in the water.

"He said "I am Happy." Lucy answered for him.

"I mean why don't you come out of there?" Lucy asked.

"Da vader… veelz good. (The water… feels good.)." Happy answered.

"It's sewage." Lucy said with a sweat drop.

"The tables have turned, huh? If you give me this book, I may forgive you. Thought I want to hit you at least once…." Lucy said that last part quietly.

"Ah ha! Celestial Spirit Magic, huh? Boyoyoy. You're a fan of literature, yet you're using that phrase incorrectly. You should say " The tables have turned" only when your position has turned form a disadvantage to an advantage." Evarlu said.

"Anyhow, you won't be able to surpass my **"DIVER MAGIC"** just because you have a cat with you!" Evarlu said. A magic circle appeared under him and he dived underground.

(Diver magic : Diver enables the user to quite literally dive into the ground, whether with their hands or feet, and tunnel through it until they reappears. This tunneling has a great deal of strength, allowing them to go through hard rock, concrete and even metal.)

"Oh, it was magic… wait Evarlu is a wizard, too!?" Happy said shocked.

"It was written in this book..." Lucy said jumping backwards to dodge Evarlu uppercut." This is an awful adventure novel with Evarlu as the main character." Lucy continued dodging Evarlu sneak attacks.

"What the!?" Happy said before blowing away from the shocks.

"It's wonderful that I'm the main character. But it's contents is crap." Evarlu said going underground and appearing again trying to hit Lucy.

"He is Kemu Zaleon and yet he wrote such a piece of crap! Outrageous!" Evarlu shouted with anger.

"You forced him to write it. How can you act so high and mighty!?" Lucy back hit a fence of steel bars. It wasn't high so Lucy used to jump high just in the neck of time to dodge Evarlu attack.

"High and mighty?" Evarlu head his the steel bars and breaking through.

"I am high and mighty! It should be an honor for him to write a book about me!" Evarlu said.

"You threatened him to write it!" Lucy shouted.

"Threatened him?" Happy asked.

"So what? It's his own fault for refusing in the first place!" Evarlu said in a creepy smile.

"What the..." Lucy said.

"I allowed him to write a book with my high and mighty self as the main character, but that idiot rejected the offer. That's why I told him. That if he wouldn't write it, I'd withdraw the citizenship of all his relatives." Evarlu said while jumping and in the ground again.

"Withdraw their citizenship… if that happen, you can't join merchant nor workman guilds. Does he have that much authority!?" Happy said.

"Some part of the land still run under feudalism. Even a guy like him that can have absolute authority around here." Lucy said while looking for Evarlu.

"In the end, in the end he gave in and wrote it!" Evarlu right hand came up and cached Lucy left leg.

"But the fact that he rejected me once got me angry. So I made him write it in a solitary cell! Boyoyoyoyoyoyo! I crushed his pride as a distinguished writer." Evarlu said laughing.

"How can your go that far just to get what you want!? Can you imagine how he felt, being in that solitary cell for 3 years!?" Lucy said with an angry face shouted at him and stomping his left hand.

"3 years …!?" Happy said with a horrified face.

"He realized my greatness!" Evarlu said reviling his ugly face ( I really hate that guy (pig) a lot).

"No! It was fight with his own pride! If he hadn't written it, his family would've been in danger! But writing a book about a big idiot like you… a writer pride wouldn't allow such thing to happen!" Lucy said shouting in anger at Evarlu because he thinks he can do anything.

"You… how do you know so many details?" Evarlu asked.

"It's all written in this book." Lucy said.

"Huh? I've read that book but Kemu Zaleon never appeared in there." Evarlu said.

"Of course it's just an awfully disappointed story for the fans if you read it in a normal way. But you should know about it, too, right? Kemu Zaleon started off as a wizard." Lucy said.

"Wha…!? No way!"

"He used his last power… to cast magic onto this book." Lucy said shocking both Evarlu and Happy.

"Did he make it so that sentence of his grudge would show up after releasing the magic!? UNFORGIVABLE!" Evarlu said his face was twitching from anger.

"Your mind is so shallow… true, it does have the process of completing the book written in it. But that is not what Kemu Zaleon wanted to leave behind in this book. The real truth is something else." Lucy said.

"Wha…!? What!?" Evarlu said in shock.

"That why I won't give this book to you! You don't have a right to possess this! **Open Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!."**

There was some light and then a man dresses in a way reminiscent of a hairdresser, His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. Like Warren Rocko, he has thick lips. He always wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The color of his eyes is unknown because was wearing sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back.

"Craaaab!" Happy shouted in happiness his eyes were sparkling.

"I bet he'll say "~Kani" at the end of his sentences! I'm 100% sure! He is a crab! I know it; it's expected!" Happy said in excitement.

"I want to concentrate… if you don't shut up, I'll punch your paw." Lucy said.

"Lucy… what kind of hair style would you like today-baby?" Cancer asked.

"Baby-!?" Happy shouted in shocked.

"Can't you see what's going on here right now!?" Lucy shouted in anger.

"It's a battle! That pig off!" Lucy said.

"Okay-baby." Cancer said.

"It's like expecting a straight punch, but getting a hook instead. Yup! You may ask him to go back now." Happy said in shock and disappointed.

"Why don't you back off?" Lucy asked.

 _'S-Secret!? There's still something else…? C-Could he have written about the illegal nature of my business!? Crap! If the book is passed onto a wizard inspector from the council… I'm doomed!'_ Evarlu thought." Nuooooooh!" Evarlu shouted and reaching out something in his pocket.

Everyone was shocked when Evarlu had a golden key in his hand, but what was more shocking it looked like one of Lucy's keys.

 **"Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!"**

"Same kind of magic as Lucy!?"

"No way!?"

Happy and Lucy were shocked about Evarlu magic, but they were more shocked when they saw Virgo.

"How may I help you, my master?"

It was the same pink haired maid that Elsword knocked out.

"Virgo! Retrieve that book at once!" Evarlu said.

"She… she's a celestial spirit!?" Lucy shouted in shock.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

Lucy, Happy and Evarlu looked at Virgo once again and saw someone else that came with Virgo.

"Oh!?"

"Elsword!"

It was Elsword.

"Why are you with Virgo!?" Evarlu asked in shock and confusion.

"You… how…!?" Lucy asked.

"How… she started to move all of the sudden, so I tried to stop her, and suddenly I was here!" Elsword said.

"By grabbing her! Don't tell me you, a human passed through the celestial spirit world!? Impossible!" Lucy said in shock.

 _'If I still count as a human.'_ Elsword thought.

"Virgo! Get rid of all the nuisance, quick!" Evarlu said.

"Elsword get rid of her!" Lucy said.

"All right!" Elsword left hand was covered in fire.

"Dryaaah!" Elsword punched Virgo in the face knocking her out again.

"Whaat!?" Evarlu said shock

Suddenly something grabbed Evarlu neck. It was Lucy's whip.

"You can't escape underneath the ground anymore!" Lucy said.

"You…

Lucy was throwing him in midair. In the same time Cancer jumped and slashed him with his scissors in blinding speed.

Shouldn't be more than a supporting character!" Lucy said.

Evarlu landed were was Virgo knocked out and all of his hair in his head and face falloff.

"Lucy… how do you like that haircut-baby?" Cancer asked.

"That so amazing Lucy." Elsword said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Guys!" Lucy said with a smile and holding the book.

* * *

(Shirotsume Town)

After obtaining the book and defeating Evarlu. The el team go back to Kaby Melon mansion.

"This… is a book that the duke of Evarlu forced Kemu Zaleon to write. It's an adventure novel with his as the main character. It… has terrible grammar and development, so there's no way I'd believe that Kemu Zaleon wrote this. That's why I thought that there was a secret in this book!" Lucy said.

"Wow that really amazing Lucy." Elsword said.

* * *

(Inside Kaby Melon mansion)

"Wh-What are you… doing? If I remember correctly, I asked you to destroy it." Kaby shocked that they didn't destroy the book, but just handed over to him.

"It's not than hard to destroy. You can do it yourself, Mr. Kaby." Lucy said.

"Th-Then I'll incinerate it. I don't even… want to look at It!" Kaby said taking the book.

"I understand why you can't tolerate the existence of the book." Lucy said confusing Kaby.

"It's told protect your fathers pride. You are the son of Kemu Zaleon aren't you?" Lucy asked shocking everyone.

"H-How…do you…know…?" Kirby asked nervously.

"Have you ever read this book?" Lucy asked.

"No…I've heard of it from my father, but never read it…but it'd be waste of time to read it. My father told me that…this book is a piece of trash..." Kaby said.

"Is that why you're gonna burn it?" Elsword asked.

"Yes." Kaby answered.

"To protect your father pride correct." Elsword said.

"Yes… my father was ashamed to have written "Day Break." Kaby said.

"31 years years ago…".

* * *

 _(Flash back 31 years ago)_

 _My father came home after being gone for three years._

 _"I'm home… finally..." Zekua said returning home after 3 years._

 _"D-Dad..." The young Kaby said shocked seeing his dad after 3 years._

 _Zekua didn't say anything to his son and just went to what look like a storage room he opened a chest looking for something._

 _"Y-You haven't contacted us for three years…where were you writing your book at?" Kaby asked his dad, but he just ignored him._

 _"I'm done for. I'm going to quit being a writer." Zekua said tying his right arm with a rope._

 _"Wai- what are you…?" Kaby asked nervous seeing his dad pick up an axe and what he did next shocked him._

 _"I'll never write a book again!"_

 _"Dad!"_

 _(Later in the hospital)_

 _"You're here…Kaby…" Zekua said weakly in the bed seeing his son._

 _"Fufu…you've grown a little…" Zekua said._

 _"You're an idiot…" Kaby said but his father just kept smiling._

 _"Didn't I tell you three years ago…that you'd regret it if you were to write such a trashy book!?" Kaby said shouting angrily at his father._

 _"True..." Zekua said_

 _"How could you write a book about a perverted nobleman like him!?" Kirby said._

 _"…The pay was good…" Zekua said._

 _"You're pathetic!" Kaby said gritting his teeth in anger._

 _"Yeah. It ended up being the worst piece of trash…" Zekua said._

 _"You abandoned your family for three years…to write that piece of trash…what was on your mind…!?" Kaby said._

 _"You. You were always on my mind." Zekua said with a peaceful smile._

 _"Then you could've just written something for the book and come home earlier! You've thrown away both your pride as a writer and your family!" Kaby shouted, but his father didn't say anything._

 _"You made a good move when you said you'd quite writing. Someone with no pride can never be a writer… nor a father." Kaby said looking at his father smiling face once more for the last time._

 _Right after that, my father committed suicide. I hated him even after he passed away. I hated him also for the fact that he was too weak to stand up for himself._

* * *

(Present time)

"But as time passed by, I came to regret the words I spoke that day…maybe if I hadn't said such terrible things, he wouldn't have committed sucidide." Kaby said.

"That's why I wanted to eliminate this piece of trash from the world…only with this atonement can he regain his pride as a writer." Kaby said taking out a matchstick from his pocket and lighting it up.

"Now my father will…"

"Wait!"

When Kaby was about to burn the book. Lucy shouted to stop and suddenly their was light coming from the book.

"Wh-What is this…!?" Kaby said shocked for what his seeing. Then the words of the title start to float.

"The letters are floating-!?" Happy said.

"Zekua Melon, under the alias of Kemu Zaleon, casted a spell onto this book." Lucy explained.

"S-Spell?" Kaby asked. The words then rearranged themselves.

"Dear Kirby!?" Kaby was shocked when his name appeared on the book.

"Yes…he casted a spell that shuffled the characters in the book. Including the contents… and everything else." Lucy said. There was light again coming from inside the book and when the book opened and the letters all began floating around them. Elsword and Happy were amazed by this as they playfully tried to touch the letters.

"The reason he quit being a writer…was not only because he wrote the worst book in existence…but probably because he also wrote the best book in existence…the best book, which contains letters to his son Kaby." Lucy said.

 _'You were always on my mind.'_

"That is what Kemu Zaleon truly wanted to leave behind." Lucy said.

"Dad…" Kaby said when the light stopped. He then started to read it. After that he started to cry with happy smile on his face." I never…really…understood him…"

"Of course. If you understand how a writers mind works. You lose all the pleasure in reading a book." Lucy said with a smile.

"Thank you. I can't burn this book…" Kaby said.

"So I guess we don't need the reward." Elsword said shocking Kaby and Lucy.

"You said to destroy the book, but we failed." Elsword said.

"N-No…but…we can't do it that way…"

"No…"

"Sorry, but those are the rules." Elsword said.

"But Elsword ca-" Lucy couldn't finish what she's about to say when Elsword hold her hand making her face go red.

"Let's go! You should go back, too , Kaby. To your own home." Elsword dragging a blushed Lucy with Happy flying behind them and not seeing the shocked face of Kaby.

* * *

(Later)

"I can't believe you! How could you turn down 2 million jewels like that-!?" Lucy shouted angrily.

"If we accept money for something we didn't accomplish, it'll just taint fairy tails name." Elsword said.

"Everything turned out well, so who cares!?" Lucy said.

" _*Sigh*_ … They weren't rich after all… _but isn't he the son of a famous writer?_ " Lucy said. "He said he borrowed the house from his friend to make himself look big… but we would've accepted the job even if he hadn't done that.

"He was desperate so I can't blame him." Elsword said.

"By the way Elsword, how did you notice about the house?" Lucy asked.

"My magic increases my sense of smell, his house and him were different. I can tell the different between people smell like yours and Happy." Elsword said.

"That must be handy." Lucy said.

"Oh! Before I forget." Elsword raised his right hand there was a flash of light and when light was gone a box appeared. "Here Lucy."

When Elsword headed the box over to Lucy. When she opened it she was shocked what's in it.

"Elsword this…

"It's the original reward money 200,000 jewels." Elsword said.

"But why?" Lucy asked.

"You needed the money with this you can pay for rent and have some time to work on your novel." Elsword said.

"H-How…did you know?" Lucy asked her face was bright red.

"I saw the paper in your room and your love for books." Elsword said.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Lucy said.

"Why?" Elsword asked.

"I-I'm not good at it yet and it's embarrassing." Lucy said.

"Don't worry about I'm sure it going to be great and when you publish it can me and Levy read it first?" Elsword asked.

"Sure…" Lucy said with her face lowered so Elsword can't how red it gotten. _'Why I can't stop my heart from betting so fast.'_

"Thanks Lucy can't wait for your novel." Elsword said with a smile which caused stem to come out from Lucy.

After Lucy calmed down the el team continued going back home.

"Huh?" Elsword looked behind all of the sudden.

"Elsword is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"It's nothing." Elsword said. _'Why did I feel that someone is watching me.'_

* * *

(In an unknown place)

In a dark room with no light. A dark figure was watching what it looked like a crystal ball and it was showing Elsword.

 **"Find you Elsword!"**

* * *

 **And done finally.**

 **I want that the next chapter might take a while, first I have to finish the next chapter of my other story if you interested check it out.**

 **And as always leave any comment you want good or bad.**


	10. Erza is back, the strongest team is born

**Before you read this I want to apologize for the spelling mistakes in both my story's. I already deleted the documents for the chapters so I can't fix it.**

 **Another thing a want to say is the lemon scene I decided to add theme in the story I don't know when to add them, but I will try to figure it out.**

 **Now let's being the story.**

* * *

(Inside Elsword mind)

"Were am I?" Elsword said confused.

Elsword looked around and saw he was in a dark place with nothing else in it. Elsword then looked down and saw what looked like black water.

 **"I see your awake."**

Elsword looked around for the voice and saw familiar person that sitting at what looked like a seat for the demon lord.

"What do you want." Elsword said with complete hatred in his voice.

 **"Nothing much just seeing how's your mind is faring."**

"Sorry to disappoint you but my mind is fine so you're not getting my body any time soon." Elsword said.

 **"It just a matter of time before you lose your will and give in to the darkness."**

"Like that going to happen." Elsword said.

 **"Will see"**

That person then disappeared in the water.

"His going to give me problems I just know it." Elsword said disappearing knowing that means his waking up.

* * *

(Fairy tail guild hall)

"Hrmmm… "Search for a magic bracelet"… "Remove spell from a cursed stick." "Fortune telling love with astrology"!? "Exterminating a devil on a volcano"!?" Lucy said looking for some easy jobs to do. Thanks to Elsword, Lucy doesn't need to worry about rent for a while. So she decided to be a great team member and look for a good job. "Hrmmm. There are many types of requests."

"If you find that interests you, let me know or Lisanna since master's not here right now." Mira said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you're right." Lucy said looking at the empty spot that the old man was always sitting on.

"His attended the regular meeting, so he'll be out for a while" Lisanna said holding some drinks.

"Regular meeting?" Lucy said confused.

"It's a meeting where guild masters from different provinces come to report about their guilds. It's different from the council meeting, but…I guess it can be a bit confusing. Reedus, can I borrow your light pen, please?" Mira asked.

In one of the tables was a tall man sporting curly, light orange hair and a distinctly large torso. He was wearing a large, white shirt fitting his chests size, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark pants, dark, pointed shoes adorned by light crescent moon-like motifs on the inner sides, and a distinctive dark hat, with a large brim, a curved point hanging down on Reedusʼ left and a light orange band around it, highly reminiscent of those worn by fictional sorcerers.

"Oui." Reedus said throwing her what look like a normal-looking, light-colored pen with an arched clip, with its end adorned with a small sphere.

"You couldn't have possibly known the organizational chart of the magic world when you've just joined a guild, right?" Mira asked and started writing in the air using a light pen.

(Light Pen: is a tool that enables the user to write in the air around them. There are a variety of colors, with 72 being currently available.)

"The ten council members who have connections to the government hold the highest position in the magic world. They exist to protect the order in the magic world. They also try wizards who commit crimes in the guilds. Guilds masters are right underneath them. Their job is to smoothen communication between guilds in every province and to notify their guild members about council decisions, as well as bringing them together…" Mira explained.

"I had no idea that each guild has a connection with one another." Lucy said amazed in how much work needed to manage a guild.

"Well…it's quite a hard job to do. Connections between guilds are important. If you neglect these…you know." Mira said.

"Know what?" Lucy asked.

"The people in the darkness gone to get you."

"Hieeek!" Lucy jumped scared. She looked behind her and saw Elsword.

"Sorry Lucy didn't mean to scare you." Elsword said apologizing.

"Elsword where did you came from?" Lucy said putting her hand on her chest.

"Behind you after arriving in the guild a few minutes ago." Elsword answered.

"So Mira are you explaining Lucy about league guild and dark guild?" Elsword asked.

"Dark guild." Lucy said shaking a bit.

"We call whatever guild that doesn't belong to league, a "dark guild." Mira said.

"It's basically people who doesn't like to follow the rules." Elsword said.

"I see." Lucy said nodding understanding.

"By the way Lucy is their some job you want to do today?" Elsword asked.

"Will I was thinking about an easy job with high reward if you want." Lucy said nervously.

"That's fin by me as long you want to do it." Elsword said.

"You don't have to force yourself to team up with him. I heard that you did an excellent job last time. I bet you'll get plenty of recruitment offers." Gray said.

"Lucy…would you like to make a love team with me? Just the two of us, tonight." Loki afford with a smile.

"No…" Lucy said with a sweat drop.

"You defeated two wizards from the mercenary guild southern wolves and a gorilla-like woman, right? You're really amazing." Gray said.

"That's all Elsword." Lucy said.

"It was you, basta-

Before Gray could finish. Elsword punched him in the face sending flying and making him hit the wall.

"What do you mean by that Lucy. You helped too you know. Without your love for books we couldn't have uncovered that book secret." Elsword said.

Before Lucy could thanks Elsword for the compliment. Gray came running for round two.

"You will pay for that Elsword." Gray said readying to punch Elsword.

"Gray. …Your clothes." Lisanna said.

"Aaaargh! I forgot it again!" Gray said screaming.

"Idiot." Elsword said.

"What did you call me flame brain!?" Gray said.

And again Gray started a fight with Elsword. Elsword just dodged his punches and looking completely bored. Meanwhile Loki came to Lucy with his charming smile making the poor celestial wizard nervous.

"Right?" Loki said.

"What!?" Lucy asked confused.

"You're really beautiful. Even looking through the dark shades of my sunglasses, you're still so beautiful…" Loki said.

"Than please take those off." Lucy said annoyed.

"If I'd look at with my naked eyes, they'd probably shatter into pieces…ha ha." Loki said. He then looked at Lucy's keys and frozen in shock.

"Wuoooh! Y-You're a celestial spirit wizard!?" Loki asked in shock.

"She has the bull and the crab and other, too." Happy answered.

"What a quirk of fate…! Sorry! But this is the end of us!" Loki said screaming and running away.

"When was there ever an "us" ?" Lucy said with a sweat drop.

"What just happened…?" Lucy asked confused.

"Loki isn't very good at dealing with celestial spirit wizards." Mira said.

"Rumors has it he had a date with one and it gone horribly wrong." Lisanna said.

Suddenly the guild door opened. Everyone looked at the door and it was Loki and his face looked scared.

"Guys we have trouble Erza, Erza is back." Loki shouted.

At that moment everyone frozen in shock.

"So Erza is back." Elsword said with a smile remembering his training partner in swordsmanship.

There was a sound of footsteps. Everyone and Lucy looked at the door and saw a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender, voluptuous figure. She was wearing a attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. She was carrying a giant horn.

 _'Beautiful.'_ Lucy first thought when she saw Erza.

"I'm back. Is master present at the moment?" Erza asked putting down the giant horn.

"Welcome back! Master's attending the regular meeting." Mira answered.

"I see…" Erza said.

"E-Erza…what is that…humongous thing?" Asked a random guild member.

"Hmmm? This? The local townspeople decorated the horn of the demon that I subdued…it was so pretty that I brought it back as a souvenir…will it be a nuisance?" Erza asked.

"N-No, not at all!"

"The horn of the demon that she subdued…huh."

"Whoa…"

"Anyway, guys…I heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if master forgive you, I won't." Erza said.

"W-Who is she…?" Lucy asked.

"That's Erza the strongest female in fairy tail." Lisanna said.

"Cana… it's morning already so stop drinking."

"Vijeeter, if you are going to dance, do it outside."

"Wakaba, your cigarette butts are all over the floor."

"Nab…are you still hanging around the request board? Pick a job already."

"And Macao…"

"Come on say something." Macao said nervously.

"Sigh… you guys give me so much trouble. I won't say anything for today." Erza said.

 _'I think you already said a lot…'_ Lucy thought.

"She hadn't changed that much." Elsword said sitting at the bar table.

"That's Erza for you." Happy said.

"It good to have you back Erza." Lisanna said with a smile.

"You seems in a good mood did something great happened?" Erza asked.

"You could say that." Lisanna said giggling and confusing Erza.

"It someone we haven't seen in a long time." Mira said.

"Who Gildarts, Mystogan, Laxus." Erza said.

"Nope here's a hint. It someone that was gone for two years." Mira said.

Erza eyes winded when she realizes who they were talking about. She looked around and saw a familiar red hair and eyes the color looked a bit different, but still it was him.

"E-Elsword…is that you!?" Erza said her voice sounded a bit shaky not believing what she's seeing.

"Good to see Erza-"

Before Elsword could finish what he was saying. Erza ran to him in blinding speed with a sword in her right hand ready to slash him. Lucy was shocked from what Erza was doing. She was about say something , but she was shocked again when she saw Elsword blocked her sword with a giant white and red sword that came out of nowhere in his right hand.

"What she's doing?" Lucy asked in shock not understanding what's going on and everyone else thought what's going on with Erza.

Erza saw her first attack failed she then going for a downward slash. Elsword saw that and immediately used his sword to smash with Erza sword making it stuck on guild floor. Erza just summoned another sword and pointing the tip toward Elsword. Before the tip of Erza sword could reach Elsword he managed to stop it by catching it with his two finger. Erza then left both swords and resorted to hand to hand combat. Elsword did the same. Both wizard started to fight with their hands. Erza was throwing fast punches, but Elsword was dogging easily.

"I see you improved your reaction time." Elsword said with a smile.

"Still not as great as yours. It good to see you again Elsword." Erza said with a smile.

"It's good to be back." Elsword said with a smile and than he found himself in a giant bear hug from Erza making his face go pale again.

"Will Elsword be alright?" Lucy asked no one seeing that Erza let go of Elsword with his face looks like the life was taken out of him.

"By the way is Gray is here?" Erza asked.

"H-Hey, Erza…it good to see." Gray said nervously and his body was shaking.

"What's wrong with Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Will ever since they were little Gray was scared of Erza." Mira said.

"Really!?" Lucy said in shock.

"Yeah one time she found Gray walking around naked, and beat him up." Mira said.

"Oh my…"

"By the way one time Loki was hitting on Erza and nearly got himself killed." Lisanna said.

"…"

"It good to see your doing great." Erza said closing her eyes for a moment then opening them, but with a serious look.

"I actually have a favor to ask of you and since Elsword is back it going to be much easier. I heard something troubling at work. Usually I would consult master about this, but I regard this matter as urgent, so…I need your help. You'll com with me, right?" Erza asked.

At that moment everyone frozen in shock when they heard Erza need help for something.

"Eh!?"

"Sure I'll help."

Gray was shocked that Erza needed help and Elsword was happy to help.

"Wh-What's going on!?"

"This is the first time I've seen Erza teaming up with someone else other than Elsword!"

"She's someone who can defeat such a humongous monster, too…"

"What could it be…!?"

Everyone was talking about what kind of mission Erza need help with. Sure she gone on mission with Elsword when they were kids, but now she's one of the strongest members of fairy tail so what kind of mission needs not just Elsword, but Gray as well.

"We'll leave tomorrow. Prepare yourself." Erza said.

"Ah…no…wai-" Gray said trying to decline.

"Sure tomorrow it is." Elsword said.

"I'll tell you about the details on the way." Erza said ignoring what Gray is trying to say.

"Erza…Elsword…and Gray…I've never imagined this, but…it might very well be the strongest team in fairy tail…" Mira said.

"I-Impossible…it's annoying enough to be with him, and now I'll have Erza around too-!?" Gray shouted and pointing at Elsword.

"You know I'm here right." Elsword said.

* * *

(Magnolia station)

Elsword, Gray and Happy arrived at the train station and they are waiting for Erza.

"I wonder what kind of mission Erza need our help with. What do you think Gray?" Elsword asked.

"How would I know? Beside, if she does need "help," I alone would be sufficient." Gray said looking a bit irritated.

"By the way why are you here Lucy?" Elsword asked Lucy who for some reason tagged along.

"Mira asked me to." Lucy said.

"Mira asked you to." Elsword said.

"Yeah. I'm only coming along because Mira asked me to." Lucy said.

"But you really wanted to come along, didn't you?" Happy asked.

"No way!" Lucy said.

"Why do you always carry around your sleeping bag?" Gray asked with annoyance looking straight at Elsword.

"To sleep on it, if I ever needed to sleep outside while on a mission." Elsword said trying to ignore Gray's stares at him.

"Sigh… this is becoming so troublesome …" Lucy said, but then she had an idea.

"Ah! Erza this way!" Lucy shouted happily.

"Let's be nice to each other!" Gray said with a fake smile.

"Huh? Where is Erza?" Elsword looking around for Erza. He do sense her nearby, but not in view reach.

"This is funny!" Lucy said laughing. Elsword and Gray looked at Lucy realizing she tricked them.

"That was funny Lucy. I completely fall for it." Elsword said laughing a bit too. It remained about the time whenever he and Aisha fought and heard Rena name they would stop fighting.

"No way! Why do we have to go out with this woman!? My stomach's starting to hurt..." Gray said holding his stomach.

"Sorry…did I make you wait?" This time it was really Erza.

"To much luggage!" Lucy said shocked by how much luggage Erza is bringing and how she doesn't have a problem carrying it.

"Hrmm? You were in fairy tail yesterday…" Erza said looking at Lucy.

"I'm a new member, Lucy. Mira asked me to tag along. I'll try to be useful." Lucy said introducing herself.

"I'm Erza. Nice to meet you. I see...so you're the one that the people in the guild were talking about." Erza said.

"I heard you defeated a mercenary gorilla... you're very promising." Erza said.

"That was... Elsword. And those facts are slightly twisted... ." Lucy said with a sigh.

"This mission might be a bit risky. But seeing how you did on the last job, I think you'd be okay." Erza said.

"RISKY!?" Lucy shouted terrified and shocked.

"Don't worry Lucy just stay nearer me and you will be safe." Elsword said.

"You haven't changed that much over the two years. Always being worried about everyone in the guild." Erza said with a smile seeing that her long time friend haven't changed.

"Will of course we Sieghart's protect everyone especially who we consider family." Elsword said.

"I see. Elsword there something I what ask of you?" Erza said.

"What is it Erza?" Elsword asked.

"When we are done with this mission. I want see how strong you got and I want for you to see how strong I got. So Elsword Sieghart I challenge you." Erza said shocking both Gray and Lucy.

"Sure I accept." Elsword said.

With a new challenge Elsword and his friends went inside the train.

* * *

(On the train)

Everyone was relaxing in the train. Gray was looking at the window. Lucy was holding Plue and Happy was in the middle of them eating some fish. Erza was looking at the window too and Elsword was looking a bit tired.

"Elsword are you alright?" Lucy asked concern looking at Elsword.

"I'm fine Lucy. Just I didn't sleep well last night." Elsword said with a smile.

He couldn't tell theme the real reason he was tired last night because of a certain someone. No did notice, but Happy looking at Elsword with a worried look.

"Sigh… there's no other way. Elsword if you are tired you can rest your head on my lap." Erza said with a bit red in her face.

"You don't need to do that Erza I'm fine." Elsword said. He was tired because of that, but he needs stay awake to protect his friends. For some reason he have a bad feeling something might happen on the train.

"We can't have you tired on the mission. So just relax a bit." Erza said. Elsword looked at her to decline, but seeing that look means she's not going to listen.

"Sigh… fine." Elsword said putting his head on Erza's lap. He admits it,relaxing, but it embarrassing. Elsword closed his eyes a bit to, but kept being a wake for a little while.

"Feeling relaxed?" Erza asked stroking Elsword hair gently. He just nodded. Both Erza and Lucy found Elsword sleeping face cute.

"Now that I think about it… I've never seen any other magic than Elsword in fairy tail. What kind of magic do you use, Erza?" Lucy asked trying talk about something and not focus on Elsword sleeping face. Lucy have the sudden urge to dress Elsword up in cute clothes and hug him like a giant teddy bear or take some pictures and Erza thinking the same to, but not entirely the same as Lucy.

"Erza's magic is beautiful. Plenty of blood came out in the end. Her opponents blood." Happy answered to Lucy.

"How is that beautiful?" Lucy asked not wanting to think about the blood.

"It's nothing special… I think Gray's magic is more beautiful." Erza said.

"It is?" Gray said. He made a fist with his right hand and then he put on his left palm. There was some cold air coming out his right hand and when he opened it there was a fairy tail symbol made from ice.

"Wah!" Lucy looked at it amazed.

"It's ice magic." Gray said.

"Ice doesn't really fit you though." Lucy said.

"Who cares?" Gray said.

When Lucy looked at Elsword and then Gray she seems to realize something .

"Ice! Flame! Ah!" Lucy shouted.

"No wonder you don't get along with Elsword. His flame and your ice. That so cute." Lucy teased him.

"Lucy did you know that Elsword knows other magic beside his dragon slayer magic." Happy said shocking Lucy.

"He does! So why Gray doesn't get along with Elsword?" Lucy asked.

"I guess it have to do with the fact when Elsword joined the guild. Gray challenged to a fight and lost and ever since Gray couldn't beat him in a single fight." Happy said.

"Who cares about that!?" Gray said trying to ignore them.

"Anyway, let's get ready, Erza. What's going on? You asking for help doesn't happen that often." Gray asked.

"Yeah… let me explain. I was on my way back from work. When I stopped by at a bar in Onibus, where wizards gather, some folks there caught my attention… " Erza said.

* * *

( _Flash back Onibus bar_ )

 _Erza was enjoying a piece of strawberry cheesecake when she overheard something._

 _"Rawr! Where's my booze!?"_

 _"Why are you so slow!?"_

 _"I… I'm sorry."_

 _"Beard, don't get so angry."_

 _"How can I not be irritated by this!?"_

 _"We finally found the hidden "Lullaby," but it was all sealed up! How'd they do that!? We need can't break the seal at all!"_

 _"Idiot! You're too loud."_

 _"Yup. Nosy."_

 _"Shit!"_

 _"It's not like we can break the seal, even with more people."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I'll take care of the rest, so you guys just go on and head back to the guild."_

 _"Please let Erigor know. I will definitely come back with the Lullaby in three days."_

 _"For real!? Do you figure out how to break the seal?"_

 _"Ooh! Good job Kageyama!"_

* * *

(End of the flash back)

"Lullaby?" Gray confused by the strange name for that strange magic.

"The Lullaby is it some sort of magic that can put people to sleep?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know… but since it is sealed, it probably contains some powerful magic." Erza said.

"I don't get it… so you came across some folks who wanted to break the seal of some unknown magic… maybe that's all it was, their job… nothing special." Gray said.

"Yeah… that's what I told myself, too, and don't give it any more thought… until I remembered the name Erigor." Erza said making both Lucy and Gray nervous and Elsword was already a sleep by now and know one notices.

"The ace of magic guild Eisenwald, death god Erigor." Erza said.

"Death god!?" Lucy said terrified.

"It's a nickname people gave him because he kept taking up assassination requests. The council prohibits wizards for taking assassination requests, but Eisenwald chose money." Erza said.

The train then stopped at Onibus station.

* * *

(Onibus station)

"So then, six years ago… the guild was outside from the wizard guild league… and now is categorized as a dark guild." Erza said.

"Dark guild!?" Lucy said and sweating a lot.

"Lucy your skin is producing juice!" Happy said.

"It's sweat!" Lucy said.

"I see…" Gray said understand the station.

"Wait! You said outside… but didn't they get punished!?" Lucy asked.

"They were. Eisenwald's master was arrested and the guild was ordered to disband themselves." Erza answered.

"Though, most of the "dark" guilds keep on functioning regardless and ignore the order." Erza said. Lucy put her hands on her mouth in shock that people ignore the rules and kill people just for money.

"Maybe I go back home… " Lucy said.

"Again?" Happy asked.

"It was a blunder on my part… if I only remembered the name Erigor back then at the bar… I would've put them all in a blood… " Erza said with a dark tune.

"Right… if it were just the folks at the scene, you probably could handle theme all by yourself Erza. But when it's an entire guild… " Gray said seeing why Erza needed their help.

"They got a hold of this magic called Lullaby and are plotting something. I judged that we can't overlook this matter. We march into Eisenwald." Erza said with a determined look.

"Sounds interesting." Gray said with a smirk.

"I shouldn't have come." Lucy said and sweating again.

"You're producing too much juice." Happy said.

"Don't call it juice." Lucy said.

"And… do you know where Eisenwald is?" Gray asked.

"We came to this town to find out about that." Erza said.

"Huh?" Lucy was looking around like she was looking for something.

"My… no way!? Elsword's not here!" Lucy shouted in shock when she realized that they left Elsword sleeping back at the train.

Erza, Gray and Happy realized it to. When they looked back at the station the train was already departed.

* * *

(On the train with Elsword)

"Sir, is this seat taken?"

Elsword opened his eyes slowly and saw a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

"My, my, my… are you awake sir?" The young man asked. He then noticed Elsword guild mark.(if people are wondering Elsword is wearing a sleeveless red jacket with black sleeves shirt and gray pants and not his infinity sword clothes and his red coat, but his still wearing his white scarf.)

"Fairy tail. A regular guild huh… I envy you." He said with smile, but Elsword can tell it was fake and more importantly his scent.

It had a demon on it.

* * *

 **And done hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
